


Sakura no Ki

by Edainwen, ShiHeTsu



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Betrayal, Bodyguard, Change of reality, Clans, Conflict, Confusion, Discrimination, Drugs, Flashbacks, Gods, Historical References, Human Experimentation, I'm Going to Hell, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation, Religion, Rituals, Shingen in action, Songs in background please, Supernatural Elements, nebula - Freeform, shrine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edainwen/pseuds/Edainwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiHeTsu/pseuds/ShiHeTsu
Summary: Gods can be patient, but even they finally get angered by disobedient followers. And they hold their grudges for centuries. What stays in the blood goes with it through time.If not for Shingen's experimental drug their life would have keep going with inexplicable hatred.But why their ancestors' history interested Nebula so much?





	1. 1. Dreams and Drugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edainwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edainwen/gifts).



> ShiHeTsu:
> 
> And here we go again!
> 
> After Shingen's schemes from my previous works now, he strikes again! :) I'm sorry, just with him everything is doable and more real :D
> 
> There are links before some parts with songs. They really do reflect the essence, so please listen to them while you read. I've tried to sync them with the text. 
> 
> Once again I'm thankful to Edainwen for help and support ;)
> 
> \------  
> Edainwen
> 
> Hi there! :) All this amazing work belongs only to ShiHeTsu, the ways of building the scenes and the plot are magnificent. ♥
> 
> I just helped with some typos hahha btw, I'm still hunting for them so please tell us if you see some of those elusive (surely very obvious also hahaha) 
> 
> All the song ShiHeTsu choose are beautiful and alluring, you will felt inside the past, so please take your time to listen. 
> 
> It's hard to stop my praises to ShiHeTsu for creating this amaizing fics (And all the others ♥) Truly I can't be objective... it's that amazing.
> 
> Enjoy!!

“ _Sometimes gods punish with their wrath for actions we've made. But sometimes... for things passed by and ignored_ ” the voice passed through the streets and houses of Ikebukuro. “Sins _are written onto our souls with blood spilled by our hands. Like him..._ ” the voice stopped beside a blond debt-collector while he was smoking on his break, between the visits appointed for being debtors “ _or him..._ ” it moved to the other side of the city where with cell-phone in his hand a dark haired man was hopping happily with the outcome of one of his many schemes. “ _The blood that flows through their veins is the same that used to pump in our hearts so, so... so long ago. So long ago that it shouldn't matter in this modern world of peace, that happened to be so different than the one we have lived, consumed with betrayals and secrets whispered in the dark of mansions and shrines. Yet still I'm the only one placed here in between, without the peace, without the reason. I must have done something for the gods to punish me with this existence, only to once again see that same face after thousands of years. Why you're here? Sakuraya...._ ”

 

*

 

“Shinra...” the blond growled sitting on the couch and almost ripping the armrest from it by sheer force of holding it instead of ripping the head off of his friend. “Ever since that crazy-ass father of yours shoot me with this annoying dart my dreams are fucked up!” finally he snapped and raised his voice.

 

“Jaaaa~ Shizuo-kun there is no connection between that” the bespectacled man laughed a bit nervous of the blond's angry tone of voice. Even if Kishitani knew about his own father's craziness he tried to not let the thought of another antics of older man to be acknowledged. Once again his father was involved in some project. It wasn't that Shinra has been a disobedient child but since he has been little he always tried to sneak at his father's work. Old habits die hard. This time he has found some documents claiming that there is a connection between memories of ancestors and the blood relatives of theirs. Some branch of family trees printed on few sheets of paper too long to fit on one. Some familiar surnames right from the history books that Shinra could recall from school. On top of one he could see the surname changed to Heiwajima on one side of the branch while the other remained blank with the last family members long dead. And Shingen was fascinated with Shizuo's case ever since Shinra has told him about his strong classmate.

 

Apparently Shizuo was at the wrong time and in the wrong place. Shingen has appeared out of the blue to stay in his son's place for few days right before Heiwajima's visit for another quick fix after one of debtors had just broke down under the pressure and greeted Shizuo with a kitchen knife. Shingen got a fax from one of his co workers from States that together with the European branch their were going to choose one subject to test the serum. Probably that message was the thing that put this brilliant idea in his father's head, to shoot the dart with a wooden pipe from behind a giant polypody in the corner of their (his and his lovely Celty's) living-room. His father disappeared right after Shizuo collapsed on the floor and wished them well and to inform him about the progress. All this time Shingen had been on his phone probably booking a first plane ticket available to run from his certain death at the blond's hands.

 

But the whole thing probably was useless, causing Shizuo only to obsess about Orihara even more and fueling him with more anger and hatred. The blond claimed that each night he was dreaming about Izaya in some old-fashioned furnished rooms with the floors covered in tatami and walls paper thin with doors sliding on the side. For Shinra the whole dreaming things was harmless if not a little bizarre but apparently Shingen was quite happy with the news his son has told him through the phone. And not even a day after Shizuo's last visit, on the couch was now sitting Izaya. A really angry Izaya with his face blank and his eyes piercing right through Shinra's soul.

 

“So you're saying that my father, with Namie-san's help, slipped something into your morning coffee, drugged you and so you lost your consciousness. Am I right?” Shinra summed up the whole ten minute monolog of his friend. “But my father is not even in Japan” he stated as if that would help his case.

 

“I don't CARE if he is in the country or not” Izaya hissed. “My lovely secretary hoped that the pill was some kind of poison and in front of me admitted that it was Shingen's idea and cursed him saying he's useless” he crossed his arms on the chest.

 

“Did...” Shinra swallowed nervously, slowly seeing the picture of his father's scheme. “Did you have some weird dreams?”

 

“Shinra...” Izaya started with a shadow of smile on his lips but still refusing the whole mocking grin to stay in the “still angry at you” mode. “Are you asking if I had some indecent dreams?”

 

“You know...” the doctor laugh was nervous and he started to rub his neck “ at least we know it was not a date rape drug.”

 

“I'm not asking you what that wasn't” the tone of his voice was so low and dangerous that Shinra barely heard it.

 

“Okay, okay!” Shinra's hands rapidly moved in front of him as if to dismiss the heavy aura. “So how did you feel after? Oh and I need your blood sample, that way I can find the chemicals in your blood. It's less than 24 hours so it still should be in your bloodstream” he moved for his supplies and tools.

 

“How it felt?” Izaya repeated looking at the floor deep in thoughts but still moving his hand to lift the sleeve of his shirt. “Like my whole body was tied down to something. Not sure... It was heavy. I couldn't move neither my arms nor my legs...” He looked up at Shinra who was busy with finding the vein to pierce with the needle. “Everything was dark and quiet. My skin was sticky in some places... Like something was stuck on it. And I was starving...” he murmured finally wincing after Shinra pulled the needle out.

 

“Well it sounds like every other drug. I'll check and let you know. Maybe it would be good for you to rest and sleep for a bit.”

 

“Yeah... probably... I didn’t sleep much after I woke up on the floor. I missed a time to search for some information for someone” he admitted a little bit calmer after he was finally taken seriously and checked up.

 

“Maybe from now on you should make your own coffee- just in case” Shinra laughed and stood up to take the vial into his lab.

 

Not long after that Izaya left his apartment and Shinra was standing near the window to see him walking down the street. He pulled his phone from the pocket of his lab coat and dialed the number he knew by heart, after calling it for so many years since he was little. The connecting sound was the only thing that was keeping him company and he was sure it would stay that way but then the beep was a little bit different and a sleepy voice welcomed him.

 

“Shiiiinraaa.... Do you know what time is it here?” Shingen asked with a whine.

 

“What did you gave Izaya-kun?”

 

“Oh! Did he say something?” the tone of other Kishitani's voice was more awake and curious.

 

“No. Besides describing the effects of drug-use” Shinra sighed tiredly.

 

“That's weird. I gave him a derivated drug of the one I used on Shizuo-kun. Strange. The effects should be immediate” Shinra closed his eyes frowning with impatience for his father's carelessness. Only his sweet Celty could help with his foul mood now. _When she'll be back?_

 

“Dad, exactly what are you doing?”

 

“I believe I'm fixing past mistakes” he said proudly. “Jaaa~ Shinra it's the middle of the night. I'm going back to my beauty sleep” and with that he ended the call. The beep of finished connection was the only thing Shinra could hear in the receiver. He let the hand fall on his side with his phone still in his grip.

 

_It's going to be bad...really, really bad..._

 

_*_

www.

youtube.com/

watch?v=NZIpDJUE-tc

 

_Izaya was sitting in front of him in this weird room, sitting on a flat cushion placed over tatami mats in the middle of the room. In front of him was a low small table with little goblets for a tea, still soaking in the porcelain kettle on the side of the board. He was almost laying lazily, only supporting himself on one arm with hand placed onto pressed rice straws on the floor. The top cover of his pink kimono slipping down the stretched shoulder to reveal the white material underneath. The collar uneven with the position he was sitting on with more of pale skin visible that it should be in that kind of formal outfit. From underneath he could see a white paper with a prayer on black ink on it, the long dark hair covering his other shoulder and slipping past his neck over his shoulder-blade. His smile barely there. With red eyes more bright, seizing his whole body from top to bottom._

 

_“So how is my monster from Mimana?” he hummed with a glint in his eye. “Living well and happily after you left me there to die?”_

 

_“I do prefer Garyang” Shizuo replied calmly saying the name of his origin country in a different accent surprised by his own tone of voice and lack of anger. “And it was you who put this fate upon yourself” he added feeling the bitter taste of betrayal at the end of his tongue._

 

_“My gods would not let humans be treated like that!” he hissed leaning forward. “Are your peaceful people torturing each other the same way?!”_

 

_“Saku...” the name slipped from his lips with the breath he let out at the same time._

 

_“You have no right to say my name, monster!” he screeched with eyes wide open. “You let them do this to me! You betrayed me! You let me believe that...” he stopped and with a frown looked down at the table. He took the small cup with the steaming tea and throw it at Shizuo. The hot liquid splashed him in the face and the ceramic hit his chest. Only then his own eyes fell to his lap, covered in a blue material, to catch the glimpse of the cup falling farther and rolling on the floor._

 

_“I curse you, Shimizu Tsugaru” Izaya's voice broke and his eyes narrowed in hate with tears that he didn't let fall. “I curse US. And gods, if they still listen to their lost servant, will put a punishment on you so painful that you would wish to perish.” He grabbed the hem of his collar and pulled the fabric at the side revealing the skin of his chest and shoulder, showing more seals on his body in between many love bits. “You made me that way! Shimizu, you monster!”_

 

_He could see his blond stands  at the side of his vision still slowly dripping with clear tea from their ends. He lowered his head and closed his eyes to block the picture of Izaya's face misshapen with hatred, red eyes promising pain and a bare chest covered in pieces of paper, taking heavy breaths. Just let him rest in peace..._

 

Shizuo opened his eyes wide. He was laying in his bed trying to take heavy breath to calm his heart. After a few seconds of shock and after recognizing his surroundings the anger came next. Same thing, another night in row. Only this time this stupid flea finally spoke to him instead of just staring at him, composed, with the outfit in place and a perfect bun at the back of his head, kneeling on the cushion and sipping his tea.  This time the shit was spilled from this untrustworthy mouth as always. _I think I need to go to Shinjuku and kill Izaya..._ And with that plan in his head he sat up in his bed.

 

*

 

Izaya woke up with a groan and with his still closed eyes turned on the other side of the bed with his body aching all over. He spend the whole night in some abyss in darkness with the feeling of some restraints on his body biting into his skin. He placed his hand on his hot forehead sighing tiredly. He finally opened his eyes and with surprise they widened upon seeing a red burn printed on his forearm. He sat up immediately leaning his weight on the other hand. The red skin in front of his face ready to inspection. Only after he leaned more forward he felt the same unpleasant burning on his chest. He pulled the hem of his sleep shirt to see the same mark there. He jumped out of his bed and taking off his shirt, he ran to the bathroom to look himself on the mirror. He throw the black material at the doorstep and stood in front of his own reflection. The red lines were prominent on the planes of his body, crossing it horizontally in a few places.

 

“Shinra...” he whispered looking with shock at his godlike body with horror. “I need Shinra...now...”

 

*

 

“Shiiinraaa~” the voice of Shingen could be heard from the speaker whining like a little child. “I think I've overdone it this time.”

 

The younger Kishitani was looking with a sceptic expression at the document his father send him in an e-mail. His father called him at the same time Shinra had called him but apparently the time differences were not an issue today. He was scrolling through information send from the top secret documents of Nebula. They were always interested in supernatural activity just like his father so that was their common ground to work together. Apparently this drug was their long forgotten project to reveal ancient secrets by mending with the gens getting into the memories of people long dead. And that was creeping Shinra to no measure. So a bunch of dead folks roaming the city, along the Slasher and zombie-like people. The most brilliant idea of all times... And it was not even the worst part.

 

Apparently his father drunk enough to slip Emilia's watchful eye and blurt out his last success to one of the professors on the last symposium two days ago in New York. And by coincidence there was one of the CEOs from Nebula innocently listening to the conversation not that far away from them. That the drug was a success and was ready to apply to another subject probably somehow connected to the first. And what a wonderful lady is fate to let guide them to someone connected to Japanese gods themselves! Day after day Shinra was losing his faith into his father's sanity.

 

“Shinra!” the door to his lab opened with a bang and in the way was standing none other than Izaya breathing heavily like after a marathon, with a set of picklocks still in his hand. “Just look!” he said with panic in his voice dropping the set and lifting up his sleeves to show some rope-burn marks on his arms. “What have they done this time?!” he asked angrily.

 

“My, my...” said his father in the phone after picking who just showed up. “Is Izaya-kun with you?”

 

“I need to go” Shinra said with a blank face and glasses reflecting the light of the sun covering his eyes. He sharply pushed the button and placed the device on the desk turning to Orihara. “Is it only on your arms?”

 

“No!” Izaya said sharply not liking the whole situation he was placed into. “It's on my whole body! I'm not one of your father's experiments! Just tell him that!”

 

“I think it's too late” Shinra said rolling on his swivel chair closer to his friend. “Let me see. Pull your shirt up” he said and in the same moment as Izaya the grabbed at the end of the material to lift it. Izaya's hands were supporting the fabric to not fall down while Shinra was examining the burns as tenderly as he could. “It seems my dad used the same thing on you” he murmured still deep in thoughts.

 

“Same thing?” Izaya repeated. “Who was the other one?”

 

“He gave it to Shizuo-kun and after he heard that it worked he gave to you too” Shinra said knowing well that telling Izaya this meant that he could say goodbye to his life but it would be less painful than for him to figure it out himself.

 

“Shiz... What?!” Izaya screeched. “Why it always have to be him?!” he fumed.

 

“What do you mean?” Kishitani asked surprised.

 

“Always when something is happening to this monster I'm somehow involved and blamed for everything!” he pouted like a small child letting his shirt fall and crossing his arms on his chest. “I bet he’s on his way to MY place to pin everything on me. Even if it was your father preposterous idea” he pointed at Shinra with his forefinger.

 

One of Izaya's phones vibrated in his pocket and after fishing it out from the depths of his coat he checked the massage. He frowned on the screen and sharply showed a picture under Namie's text “Someone to see you.” The photo was of Orihara's own door with a bloody doorbell button and dented surfaces of the door in a few places. Shinra looked up right from the phone to Izaya's face who had this “I told you so” expression.

 

“Now figure something out for us to get back to normal. Or at least normal in Shizu-chan's case” he spitted. “Because I don't want my door to look like that every time, for the next weeks.”

 

“Well...” Shinra laughed. “You know him quite well.”

 

“You know what they say” he replied with his more compose voice “Know your enemy.”

 

*

 

**www.**

**youtube.com**

**/watch?v=H9vd7pKxnvw**

 

His whole trip to Shinjuku was a failure. No one answered and even with the door barely kept in their hinges he still refuse to be some bad mannered person to break down into someone's place. Besides if Izaya would had being at his place, he gladly would have opened it only to piss Shizuo off even more. He would not let the occasion slip to do exactly that. He left the place to rush to his work. He couldn't let down Tom-senpai. After a whole day and evening of walking and suppressing his emotions he fell down on the bed.   _Awww damn this whole day_... He got up from the mattress and went to the window to lean on the windowsill with his arms throw out hanging loosely on the other side, with a smoke still between his lips. He was looking at the smoke slowly flowing to the air with his chin placed on the wood. He blinked a few times clearly seeing the stars. He wasn't able to see them- never. The city pollution covered the night sky with a gray hue. He took the pipe from his lips and... Wait. A pipe? He looked at the long smoke-pipe still burning the ember on the end and filling the air with a tobacco smoke.

 

_He turned around only to see the paper screens of a traditional house. He was sitting on the wooden panels of the catwalk around the building with the view of a garden covered in deep shadows. From the other side that he was looking at, he could heard soft footsteps. He turned around only to meet a man with a bun at the top of his head and robes that Shizuo had seen only at museum. Even if he couldn't recognize the man in front of him he placed the pipe at his side and turning to him he bowed. He was staring at the wooden panels in shock at his own body started moving on its own. He gritted his teeth in anger only for them to relax and his mouth to move with a mind of their own._

 

_“Mononobe-dono” he murmured calmly still facing the floor._

 

_“Shimizu-san” the older man acknowledge him. “No need to be that formal in the middle of the night.”_

 

_“It's our first meeting even with the one scheduled for the next morning” he said straighten his back and with hands placed on the material of his hakama._

 

_“Please.” the man pointed with his hand at the pipe "Continue. Don't mind me.”_

 

_Shizuo a little more relaxed picked the pipe and took a deep drag. The smoke tasted different than the one from his cigarettes but still was soothing to his nerves. The elder sat down beside him. And with his hands placed on his wide sleeves he looked at the same way as Shizuo, more focused on the beauty of the dark garden, barely visible even with the moon high above their heads. The whole situation was bizarre to Shizuo. Mere minutes ago he was in his own apartment, not in some antique building museum. And still instead of squeezing some answers from the stranger he was perfectly calm and still smoking beside that person._

 

_“To be honest” the man sighed finally disturbing the silence. “I was hoping to find you here, Shimizu-san.”_

 

_“And why's that, my lord?” Shizuo couldn't recognize his own voice or maybe not voice to be exact but rather the tone. The calmness was overflowing him and the emotion was so foreigner to him that made him unease._

 

_“I wanted to see if the rumors were true without waking up at every rustle I could hear” he admitted with a nod to his own idea. “I wanted to see, on my own eyes, if the monster from Mimana is as dangerous as they claim.”_

 

_“My ancestors are from Garyang” he said and turned to face the older man. “We call it Garyang, not Mimana.”_

 

_“That's how we call the country” the lord said. “Your clan merged with us. So do not teach me your foreigner language.”_

 

_“I didn't intend to” Shizuo said lowering his head in a small bow. “It's Just a small interesting fact for your knowledge, Mononobe-dono.”_

 

_“Your family has sent you here as a grand gesture of their good will” he stated once again averting his eyes into the garden. “You are mine to command and do as I please.”_

 

_“Of course, sir” he said putting the burned out pipe beside him. Apparently the unofficial introduction was only to show him his place instead of a less formal conversation between the lord and his subject._

 

_“I do not trust your family nor you to be around my mansion” the man's eyes narrowed while he kept looking at Shizuo from the side. “You're well aware that we are traditionalists and we will not let your religion taint this place. Buddhism is trying to force its way into our emperor's house and place him lower than his status. As a descendant of a god myself I do understand the fear of your people. You try to take what's holy from our people so you’ll be treated as equals.”_

 

_“If I may” Shizuo said lowering his upper body in a bow. “I am afraid you misjudged my presence here, my lord.”_

 

_“You do have the courage to tell me I'm fool in my own house” Mononobe said looking down at the young man in front of him. “But tell me, why am I wrong.”_

 

_“I'm merely your hostage and of that you're aware” he started lifting himself on his hands but still not looking at the man. “We try to show you that the religion of your ancestors and mine can coexist on this shared land. And I would be proof of that.”_

 

_“You know that with the Soga clan trying to force your religion on these lands that is not a reliable proof.”_

 

_“I do not have any connection to that family. My people...”_

 

_“Yes, yes. People of Mimana” he interrupted Shizuo. “Your country don't exist anymore. Shiragi took it from your ancestors. You don't have the place of your origin, Shimizu Tsugaru. Remember that” he said sternly. “Even if you speak like us, dress like us, behave like us” he spited “you are NOT one of us. Your face, your hair, your eyes and even your tall body says you’re not from here.”_

 

_Shizuo was ready to fight. His body was tense. Every muscle were ready to attack. For some form of strike. This man's words were making him see red. And the name. Why was he calling him in that name? He was Heiwajima Shizuo and he lived in Ikebukuro his whole life. The shit that this man was saying didn't make sense to Shizuo. All those ancient names that he barely remembered from history classes. What is going on? What the fuck is going on?! His thoughts were interrupted by the long sigh of this excuse of a lord in front of him._

 

_“Let it be your way” he said quietly. “You claim that our people and religions can live in peace. If that so I let you to live with my offspring in our shrine. After tomorrow’s morning you’re going to pack your belongings and leave there immediately” with that he stood up and walked away but before he turned the corner he stopped and looked at Shizuo. “Let's keep our late meeting a secret. It never happened. Tomorrow we will meet for the first time, Shimizu-san.”_

 

_“Of course, my lord” he deepened the bow closing his eyes trying to suppress the anger boiling in his veins._

 

He straighten his posture after the footsteps were not heard anymore and opened his eyes only to see his living-room with the old tv in the corner and the over-used couch, the low coffee table between them with one leg bended to the side. Shizuo looked around the room with eyes wide open in shock.

 

“Where is that...” he looked around himself only to meet familiar surroundings. “ Where is that old geezer?!” he growled. “Arrgh.... Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! Where did that fucker go?!” he stood up and searched the whole place.

 

*

 

Izaya was laying with his upper body on his desk. His head was turned to the side to look as his fingers traced the burns on his other arm. It was almost a week later and they still looked as the morning after he woke up. He avoided Shizuo knowing well that he is going to be blamed for everything that was happening to them. He was a mere victim himself! And besides from what Shinra told him that day he has showed up in the middle of Kishitanis conversation, Shizu-chan had only some weird dreams. Probably caused from too much sweets he was stuffing in that loud mouth of his. His nights, on the other hand, were filled with pain in his whole body and immobility pushing him to the brick of panics attacks. He woke up covered in sweat and ache in every limb. He tried to trick his mind with setting numerous amount of alarms on his phone only to see that none of them worked on his unconscious body.

 

The phone beside his head buzzed on the surface of the desk picking his attention and making him leave his wounds alone. He picked it with the same hand that was inspecting the red lines. After a quick check on the message, he sighed with resignation. He needed to meet someone in Ikebukuro to confirm information for Shiki-san. Why Ikebukuro of all places?

 

The whole situation he has been put into would be an interesting situation if not for the beast being involved. He knew that for Heiwajima there wasn't any other way of resolving his problems than by his fists. And to be more exact the fists turned to his way. And with every muscle protesting every move he tried to do, he knew that an encounter with the monster would be more painful than entertaining. And even if their meeting wouldn't end with a fight and both of them would acknowledge their common problem that would mean that both of them needed to figure it out what to do. And THAT part was worse than running around the city with lighting piercing his legs with every step.

 

He stood up while the backs of his legs pushed his chair meter behind him. He throw his arms above his head in a cheerful manner.

 

“Namie-saaan~ I'm going out!” he said in his fake cheerful voice moving to the couch to grab his parka from the backrest and making his way to the door. “You don't need to wait for me with dinner!”

 

“As if I would do such a thing” he could hear her hissed reply from upstairs still shuffling through documents he has asked her to put in alphabetic order in chronology year by year.

 

On his happy hopping to Ikebukuro he tried to push the thought of meeting the monster away. For almost a decade he was able to avoid him only a bunch of times. Even if most of those encounters were initiated by him still the rest of them were of the beast sniffing him out by himself. But with a wonderful thing, as the internet was, he would probably be able to find the blond and avoid the places he has been seen. He ended in the meeting point without disturbance. They met with his resource on one of the stall passes under the street at the other side of the city than Shizuo has been. With a long report from one of spies, he placed in bigger companies, he picked the flash drive offered to him and put it into the pocket of his coat. He was ready to say his good-bye when he could hear his name from afar. He could see Shizuo from the distance. To say he looked angry was a little less said.

 

Shizuo was storming down the narrow street with people running out of his way. This stench that the flea had on himself- metallic like blood on the back of his tongue. He could smell it everywhere around the city. He left Tom-senpai without a word, leaving him with a debtor standing at his doorway. He could hear Tanaka telling the man he was lucky and asking nicely to hand him the money. Shizuo knew that after his chase he would feel guilty to leave Tom by himself but he had more important matter that were bothering him for way too long. He could feel the concrete breaking under his feet with every step. His blood was rushing through his veins and the pressure in his heart was boiling like a geyser ready to erupt. And so he was there. He saw Izaya running to the railing from where he could see the approaching blond better. He mockingly raised his hand and started to wave with closed eyes in a cheerful expression. This gesture only made the vein on the side of Shizuo's head pulse dangerously. This bastard... But as he growled and Izaya finally looked down at him, his fake happiness fell, while his hand lowered. Rusty eyes became lifeless and his mouth went slightly open in surprise. Shizuo himself froze in place upon seeing this change. He stepped forward trying to take the chance of Izaya's distraction but with that his whole body ended petrified. He looked down to check what was stopping him. Under his shoe he saw dirt and grass. Oh no... he thought, looking up at Izaya who was supposed to stand there on the passage under the busy street.

 

**www.**

**youtube.com**

**/watch?v=rAW9fDeY1Ow**

 

_Instead of piece of his city he saw a gazebo with the stage on it placed much higher than him. For someone to get in there the person needed to take a dozen of steps and be seen by everyone around. And there was someone. That person was standing in the middle of the scene clad in a black robe with long sleeves and under it was wearing the red hakama covering their legs and white haori at the top. Their eyes were covered by red beadings with black hair in a ponytail on their back with a red wide ribbon falling down their back. The shrine member was standing with a long ritual tool in their hand as both of arms were outstretched on their sides almost in offering of their body. Shizuo was oblivious of the shrine customs but for sure he remembered that instead of the long staff with bells around the circle at the end of it, there should has being three tires of bells with a ribbons at the end of the handle._

 

_“I was not aware that Mononobe-dono have a daughter” he said to the shrine maiden on his side._

 

_“Because he doesn't” the older woman laughed. “Now look at the prayer of the descendent of a god.”_

 

_Shizuo turned her way, wanting to ask at what point he has been wrong, but the bells from the stage interrupted him. Shizuo focused back on the woman on the stage with her staff now touching the floor with the pointy side. Bells still wobbling from the movement. After that he could hear a silence he hasn't heard never in his life. It was even more defined than the one before the storm in the summer. With both hands the maiden lifted the staff and just before it hit the ground one more time the loud drum could be heard completely drowning out the sound of the bells. With that the dancer crouched down hitting the staff into her outstretched hand with open palm. And the bells once again jingled happily while the drummer started to softly hit the wooden edge for lower sounds._

 

_She got up on her barely visible feet under the long black material and with a wide spin she cut the air with her staff. Her moves were more like pirouettes around herself with a staff heavy in her hand. At one point she stopped with her body on the profile and her face turned to the people from the shrine. The tool was still let to run and barely before it hit her side she raised her hand to catch it and finish in the open palm. The bells jingled and Shizuo's body shivered at the sound and the half covered face of the dancer. He was not sure at who she was looking at but he could only imagine sharp eyes focused on the performance while glancing at him. He was more assured that those red beadings were covering the dark eyes of someone who got lost in the spiritual world. The pale lips closed the whole time even with the physical effort of the dance and the heaviness of the tool in the ritual. Her body turned to them and with the staff in her outstretched arms with a grip on both ends of it she jerk it and the bells worked their magic once again. She leaned forward only to pull the stem closer to her chest and bending her spine back for it to pass her face and outstretched it behind her head with one more jiggle. She straighten her back and instantly found herself on her knees still holding staff with both hands making her one arm placed across her chest to grip at the end without the bells and cutting the air with the side with a loop. The final jingles could be heard. Her head was low and Shizuo could see that her whole body was trembling and her back was rising in rapid inhales._

 

_Only after that he could hear that the sound of the drums died long ago and were turned into the rustle of leaves from the cherry tree right beside the gazebo. The wind that has been absent at the beginning of the dance now got stronger making the fallen leaves and late cherry blossom petals dance in the air. The sleeves of his blue haori were waving in the wind from time to time fluttering. He looked up as the dancer slowly made her way down the stairs. Everyone close enough were bowing to her and thanking for pleasing the gods with her performance. She made her way to the elder priestess and their new guest. Her staff hit the ground with every second step with a loud click. The elder woman on his side bowed and with his eyes focused on the red beadings he catch himself on his rudeness and lowered his head._

 

_“I beg for your forgiveness” Shizuo said once again in this foreigner calm voice. “My name is Shimizu Tsugaru” Shizuo's insides flipped after hearing himself saying this name. “Your father send me here to serve you and protect you. No harm is going to fall upon you, Miko-sama” he added._

 

_“I hold you to your promise, Shimizu-san” the voice that passed those thin lips with the shadow of a smile was much lower than of a woman's. Shizuo looked up a bit surprised but the dancer turned her back and made her way to the shrine._

 

_“Is... is...” the words now lost in his throat._

 

_“Mononobe no Sakuraya” the elder priestess said with her hands behind her back. “He's a son of Mononobe-dono.”_

 

_He was looking at the back of the black haori only to see that the side of Sakuraya's face was turned and the beadings were falling forward for the young boy to be able to see Tsugaru without the obstacle. Even with the shadow from the jewelry he could see the sharp red eyes and an even sharper mischievous smirk. He could see..._

 

...Izaya's head turning away from him. The man started to ran to the other side of the passage. Shizuo outstretched his hand with his legs still glued to the sidewalk. He could see the informant disappearing behind the building. But his body still couldn't move.

 

_What the bloody hell?!_

 

*

 

_What the bloody hell!_

 

Izaya was hiding behind some dumpster praying that the beast wouldn't sniff him after … after whatever that was! Izaya was taking deep breathes with his body exhausted. He still could feel the way his body flexed after every move on that stage and the heaviness of that... that stick! The loud jingles in his ears. He curled into himself and once again took a deep breath trying to focus on his surroundings. He stopped breathing to sniff an awful smell. He lifted his head and with his nose up high he smelled his surroundings. His head turned to the side finally finding the source. The dumpster on his left had the lid opened and from under it there was a mixed puddle of every liquid from the black bags inside.

 

“Ugh...” he huffed with disgust and stood up rushing past the metal container and out of the alley. He walked out checking both sides in case the monster was still nearby. He needed to get to Shinra. In this situation he was his only resource to figure out what to do with this madness. Him and his lunatic of a father running around this world without authorization.

  



	2. Chapter 2

“Talk” Izaya simply said, passing Shinra in the doorstep without invitation and walking deeper into his friend's apartment. He made his way to Shinra's lab that has a desk with the computer still on. He sat on the swivel chair and after plugging a flash drive he started to work his magic on the keyboard searching the history and the documents.

 

“Izaya-kun! You can't do that!” Shinra yelled running to the chair and grabbing the back with both hands, trying to turn it from the computer. Izaya holded to the edge of the desk with both hands and turning his head stared at Shinra with narrowed eyes.

 

“Like hell I can't” he hissed. “You can experiment on your girlfriend but not on me” he continued only glancing at the documents slowly being copied onto the flash drive. “Start to talk before I disappear with this little fellow and find out myself” he nodded to the drive still pushing Shinra away from the hardware so he wouldn’t unplug the device.

 

“How should I know!” Shinra yelled getting tired of their childish fight with his hands outstretched to reach the small piece of plastic almost hanging onto his friend. “I'm trying to figure it out myself!”

 

“I had some hallucinations, you four-eyes!” Izaya hissed pushing at the weight of other's body with his hands on the board for help. “With this monster from all of people!” he gritted his teeth. “Your father seriously messed up this time!”

 

“I know!” Shinra screamed and after seeing no results with his struggling he fell on the floor on his knees. He heard more than saw the chair turning his way. “I know” he repeated with a sigh staring at the ceiling. “It seems that you're going to be on Nebula's radar in no time, so we need to figure out how to hide you guys from them.”

 

“Then we need to know who Shimizu Tsugaru was” Izaya said hitting the armrests with his open palms with an expression of resolution.

 

“The problem is, we know who he was. But it's a dead end” Shinra said. “Yesterday in work hours Shizuo-kun met with Celty and talked about his last vision” he sighed once again and moved from his knees onto his bum so he would be able to see Izaya. “She told me about the man from his dream that had been addressing Shizuo-kun in that name. You know Shizuo-kun. Nothing from the vision has made sense to him so the name was the only thing he remembered. She made me promise to not talk about it with anyone but she seemed concerned so I needed to talk things out with my dad in the night after she went to sleep” he took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. “We know who Shimizu Tsugaru was” he finished putting the glasses beside him and laying on the floor with his lab coat falling on both sides of him.

 

“So...” Izaya said staring at his friend sprawled on the floor. “So what's the problem? Who was he?” he asked plainly curious now with the new information and leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

 

“According to records from family trees from JACAR there was someone with that name” Shinra said but wasn't able to continue on his own accord.

 

“And?” Izaya asked impatiently leaning more forward.

 

“We know two things” he said sitting up with the hands on the floor behind his back for support. “He was born in the middle of 6th century and stayed at one of temples in Japan.”

 

“So...” Izaya said with a frown staring at the floor beside Shinra. “So you're telling me that Shizuo have some long dead spirit haunting him who was a monk?” he moved his eyes to look into the grey irises of his friend.

 

“That's funny” Shinra said more to himself and started to laugh on a joke only know to him. “Shizuo-kun....Monk....” he was cackling falling onto the floor and hugging the sides of his stomach. “How fitting... really!” he started to roll falling into his own insanity.

 

“Shinra!” Izaya yelled getting impatient once again. How only this man was reducing him to fill those low emotions of frustrations and still able to be called himself his friend?! “What is fitting?!”

 

“Shizuo-kun's ‘long dead haunting spirit’ wasn't a monk” Shinra got up picking his glasses and placing them on the bridge of his nose. “He was supposed to protect the temple he was staying at” he raised on to his feet standing in front of Izaya.

 

“Supposed?” Izaya asked quietly looking up at his friend who was looming above him with a weird feeling of uneasiness.

 

“The shrine was invaded by the Soga clan, after their victory in the battle of Shigisan, at the end of their conflict with the Mononobe clan” Shinra placed his own hands on the armrests of the chair Izaya was sitting in, making him lean back on the backrest. “It's said that Prince Shotoku himself ordered to burn the shrine with the people in it” Izaya was leaning uncomfortably in the seat with this weird feeling of his skin being too hot, itching on his arms and face “and asked the monks from his newly build shrine -near mountain Shigi- to seal the demon ruling the shrine“ with each word Shinra's face was closer to Izaya's increasing the discomfort of the brunette. “Shimizu was called The Monster of Minami under the orders of the legendary demon from the shrine” Orihara shuddered closing his eyes trying to get rid of the vision of his friend’s intense stare from behind the glasses. “But he betrayed his master and let the men of the Princes Shotoku into the shrine trying to redeem himself” Shinra leaned close to the huddled body of his friend to finally whisper into his ear. “After that he ran away and was never again heard from...” he finished with a dramatic breath. “Isn't it fitting?” he asked pulling away to look at Izaya's face.

 

“Fitting?” Izaya asked opening wide his eyes.

 

“For Shizuo-kun to have visions of someone who was called the monster himself?” Shinra asked with that knowing smile of his. “So tell me, Izaya-kun” he grinned dangerously.

 

“Tell you what?” Izaya jumped in his seat trying to get farther away from the doctor almost merging with the backrest of the chair.

 

“Have you unconsciously saw this monster in Shizuo-kun from the beginning?” he asked seriously. “Are you the demon from the shrine?” he leaned closer to Orihara with each word. “Are you? The demon? Ne, are you?” he tried to dig out the answer.

 

Why Shinra's questions were creeping him? _Why_? With a scream he pushed the man away and with a jump stood up from the seat. He turned to the computer to unplug the flash drive and one more time pushing Shinra from his way, he ran to the front door.

 

Shinra was staring at the door of the lab with a blank expression. The whole situation with those two was taking his precious time with Celty. He grinned closing his eyes in the process. But he needed to admit it was quite interesting to see the outcome of his father's experiment. He was always fascinated by his research. That way he met Celty, so whatever was going to happen to his friends he knew it was going to be worthwhile. He turned to the computer with the opened window on the screen of the monitor informing about successful data transfer. If they knew whose reincarnation was Shizuo the only thing they needed to know was Izaya's part in it. He only hoped to figure out the interest of Nebula in this whole affair before they find out who exactly were his father's subjects. Shinra didn't believe this  straight from hell company. They knew about supernatural beings like Celty. They weren't going to slip the chance of confirming a legend from the dark history of their country.

 

Shinra’s whole body froze for a second only to fall on the floor. He kept a hold of his head, feeling his brain stabbed by a hundred needles.

 

*

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5DVa5iYgSY

 

_Shizuo was standing right in front of the gazebo he saw a few days ago right before Izaya had ran away. This time there were no gathering around it. But there was someone standing under a giant sakura tree with leaves slowly turning from gold to red with the change of the season. The whole place felt more familiar to him like he has lived in this place for some time. The red leaves merged with the color of the kimono of the person standing under the shadow of the crown. He walked closer to the person that stood lonely staring at the leaves._

 

_He stopped not far from the men he recognized as Izaya. From his own memories he could recognize the face like the one from their first meeting on the yard of Rajin High School. Without the sharpness of age and stigma of his cruel doings around his eyes. His dark hair pulled into a bun at the back of his head with shorter bangs on his forehead and both sides of his face. With a red hairpin ended with twist at the sticking out end, matching the color with his clothes. His hands were hidden in the wide sleeves of his haori, to not let the cold bite on the skin. Red eyes were looking at the leaves with a small smile. Shizuo liked the picture he was seeing even if the feeling was unusual to associate with the informant._

 

_“It's said...” Izaya started with sincerity in his voice. “ that my ancestor, Nigihayahi no Mikoto, used a boat to get from Takamagahara to this land. He took one cherry tree with him as a reminder of his home and plant it, right after he left his boat that turned into stone, knowing that there is no turning back” he lifted his hand to caress one of the leaves on the lower branch. “It's this tree...” he said lowering his hand and hiding it in his sleeve once again._

 

_After that he looked around himself. It seemed to be unique as the rest of them were pine trees, hiding the shrine from the outside world. He then looked at the boy once again and with his fist in a light grip on his sides he finally let himself speak._

 

_“So you're the priest of a tree?” he asked calmly._

 

_“You need to learn a lot of things, Shimizu-san” Izaya laughed turning to him finally with the shadow of a smile still on his lips. “I'm the priests of my clan. I try to please Amaterasu herself for the runaway of her disobedient grandson from Takamagahara.”_

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4Um6okMHcE

 

_“As a son of the great clan you should stand by your father’s side instead of hiding in the peacefulness of the shrine” Shizuo said placing his arm on the handle of the sword at his side to rest it there. “With the conflict between your clan and Soga’s you ought to settle the matter yourself” he added._

 

_“Maybe you're right” Izaya said turning his back to Shizuo again lifting his head and staring at the tree. “But still my work is needed. With the gods bless we have their help in this affair. Besides I'm merely a keeper of this place and the protector of the remains of what still contains a piece of Takamagahara. So I know what is my duty. Tell me then, Shimizu-san” Izaya turned to him “What are YOU doing here?” Shizuo choked on his breath. Even if it was a much younger Izaya, he still held this wisdom in himself. His red shining eyes were piercing his soul with this knowing glint in them. “My father send you here for a reason. And you, yourself, let him do that without a word” he turned and moved closer to Shizuo and not even meter from him Shizuo bowed as the etiquette required. “Why are you staying in the household of the foe?”_

 

_“I do not seek for enemies” Shizuo said with his eyes locked on the dirt under his sandals. “I'm merely trying to learn about your religion and showing to your father that our religions can coexist at those lands side by side.”_

 

_“Learn” Izaya hummed knowingly. “It seems to me you're really into your studies” to that Shizuo straighten his back looking at the young man with curiosity and Izaya pointed with his chin at the sword. “You know what they say... Know your enemy” he state with a smile while he passed the warrior._

 

_His only company now was the giant tree in front of him standing lonely among pine trees. The wind got stronger picking the dirt and fallen leaves to hit his face. He closed his eyes to not let the sand to his eyes._

 

 

He opened his eyes once again to look at the ceiling of his bedroom slowly getting darker with the sun setting down. Those dreams were making him sleep longer than normal with his day's flowing rapidly. He looked at the side, only now realising that indeed he was at his place. No trees, no gardens nor shrines. No Izaya with this unnaturally peaceful air around him with a delicate smile. Nor the calmness in his own body with the power rightfully settled in his muscles instead of the now tense twitch promising outburst of his strength. The feeling of his own body frustrated him to no ends. This faint sensation of feeling in control of his own inhuman strength and push for violence was making him sick. The bile in his throat was slowly making its way up to his gullet. His phone rang pulling him free of the nettlesome feeling. He reached his phone in his nightstand with his hand. He picked the phone and without looking answered the call.

 

“Yeah?” he murmured.

 

“Shizu-chan!” he could hear the hated voice on the other side with panic in it.

 

“Why the fuck are you calling me, you bastard?!” he yelled into the phone irritated that the presence of the informant was overwhelming. To hear the same voice into his dreams and outside of them was too much for Shizuo's nerves.

 

“Listen you stupid protozoan!” he yelled into a speaker. “They've found us! Get out of your place, you moron!”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” he asked loudly with a vein ready to pop on the side of his temple.

 

“Nebula! For god's sake! You're dense enough that even if I would explain everything you would not understand! Now move your sorry ass and get to Shinra's place! Now!”

 

“Why are you helping me?” he asked with a hiss while getting out of the bed. Even if he hated Izaya with every inch of his being, the call was unusual and it could mean that the situation was really serious. Apparently Izaya was related to this whole case and getting Shizuo to safety was more for his own security. “Tell me or I'll let whoever if after me explain it themselves!” he grabbed his dress-pants pulling them up his legs with the phone squeezed between his shoulder and ear.

 

“You stupid...” he could hear Izaya sighing with resignation. “Kishitani Shingen's old buddies from Nebula found my research off Shimizu Tsugaru in my computer” at the name Shizuo paused with one hand on the edge of the dark fabric and other with the zipper between his fingers.

 

“How did you....”

 

“It doesn't matter now, you ignorant bastard!” Izaya hissed. “My good for nothing secretary apparently tried to get on their good grace by snooping on my computer while I was in the bathroom. In the goddamned bathroom! Taking a goddamn piss!” he screamed in frustration with the sound of the busy street getting louder in the background on his end. “Who knows how long she has been doing that! Spying on me! I'll show her!” the whole thing was more and more a rant of Izaya's with him finally losing his composure after the situation got out of hands.

 

“Hold on there!” Shizuo screamed into the speaker feeling the anger bubbling in his veins. “You have a fucking worker of this shitty Nebula-thing as your secretary?! What the fuck were you thinking?!” he grabbed a white shirt from the back of the couch and tried to put it one with the phone moving from one hand to another to pull at the sleeve on the each side.

 

“You have no place to scold me, you beast!” Izaya yelled back. “Just get out of your damn apartment and go to Shinra, you good for nothing neanderthal!” this whole conversation was pissing Shizuo off but without a word he pulled his shoes on praying in his head to not rip the material at the back of the heel. “You think you can do at least that?! If they find you, in no time they're going to find me! So move your ass!”

 

Shizuo pulled away the phone and looked at it with surprise. For Izaya to curse it needed to be  a really big deal. He scowled and with clenched teeth hissed into the phone with a glare.

 

“You can be sure I'll get there and after you get there too I'm going to punch you in the face so hard you’re going to lose all yours teeth” he growled shutting the door behind himself.

 

“I look forward to that, Shizu-chan” he cackled with a taunt in his voice, getting back to his annoying self in mere seconds.

 

At Shinra's place he just realized that he has forgotten about his vest, bowtie and for fuck's sake his spare pack of smokes! After Shinra saw him at the doorway he let him in without the word. And that was unusual for the doctor to do. More and more Shizuo had the feeling that the whole world has gone crazy. Celty was sitting on the couch and after turning around to the corridor and spotting the blond in it she stood up and ran to him with PDA in hand.

 

“Shingen called a few minutes ago saying that someone named Ree-nee-san said that she was going to take over his project! And that she knew the identity of his subjects!” she turned the device to type once again. “Though I doubt that it's her true name with this man's crazy nicknames sometimes.”

 

“Don't worry Celty, everything is going to be fine” he assured her with a dismissive wave of one hand while placing the other on her shoulder. “Where is this bastard?” he asked looking around.

 

“Probably still in Osaka” Shinra said and ran to Celty brushing off Shizuo's hand and covering her with his own body. “Don't get to familiar to my lovely Celty” he said with a dangerous glint in his glasses.

 

“Don't be stupid!” Celty hit his head showing them the message.

 

“Osaka?” Shizuo looked at them only for his temper to fuel with irritation. “What the fuck is the flea doing in Osaka?!”

 

“It seems that Izaya-kun found the temple you were staying in that past life of yours” Shinra said rubbing his hand on the place that the bump has started to grow.

 

“Why is he so into it?!” he growled. “Is he going to let those fuckers take me?! Haaaa?!” he grabbed the lab coat of his so called friend. “Shiiiiin-raaaa?!” he bared his teeth in a grin mere centimeters from the bespectacled man.

 

“Of course not!” Shinra started to wave his hands energetically in front of him. “You know Izaya. He's saving his own skin, as always” he laughed nervously. “I think that he took a bigger part in Shimizu Tsugaru's story than he had thought” he laughed.

 

“What?!” the hold only tightened while Shizuo's eyes turned to Celty. “You've told him?!” he asked with a growl.

 

“I'm sorry Shizuo” she typed hurriedly. “I thought that he would help you with those dreams and hallucinations that you were talking about. Maybe try to make Shingen help you!” she tried to explain him the reason of her second passing.

 

Shizuo huffed and with a jerk let Shinra go getting himself out on the balcony to smoke. He stepped outside leaving the light of the room behind his back. The sky long ago turned dark without even a trace of the day that passed while he was reliving someone else life in his dreams. It was pissing him off. He pulled out one of his last cigarettes and placed it between his lips. He could feel himself burning like the flame he used to light the end of the smoke. The heat of the anger was burning his insides. The feeling of betrayal of Celty spilling his secret was making him beyond irritated. Only after the second burned cigarette he remembered her words. That she tried to help him by doing that. That the only connection to the mad scientist was his own son. And only Shinra could get what his father was babbling about. He opened the carton to pull the last one but stopped himself. It was the last one. Better wait till the flea was going to show his face in here. This last cigarette could save this bastard's life. And Shizuo's if Izaya would keep helping him.

 

He could hear the slid of the balcony door and the silent presence he grow fond of. He looked at the side to see Celty with her shadows slowly seeping from her neck. He looked forward and let out a deep, loud breath. He leaned on the railing of the balcony with his arms leaning a bit forward.

 

“I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't get angry at you. You just tried to help” he said quietly staring at the city.

 

“Shizuo...” he saw the light from the screen on his side and looked at her words. “I'm sorry that I let your secret off to Shinra. You got me really worried and in that time it was the best solution” she turned the screen to write down her thoughts. “It's that.... Shingen's experiments could get really dangerous. Believe me. I, from all the people, know about that” she let him finish reading before lowering the screen in shame.

 

“I'm sorry that my situation is reminding you bad memories” he mumbled lowering his own head. “I hope you're not angry with me” he asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

 

“And you with me” she lift the screen eagerly.

 

“Of course not” he smiled. “So...” he pushed himself away from the railing straightening his back and grinning with mania in his eyes. “When that flea is going to be here?”

 

“Anoo...” that was Shinra right in the door. “Actually sorry to interrupt you but he's downstairs. I just let him in” he said feeling out of place. Shinra knew that the friendship between his loved one and his friend was deep but seeing the raw understanding each other - seems as monsters by every citizen of this city- he got this feeling of being out of place. He couldn't compare it to his own friendship with Izaya, that was always twisted since the beginning. “So better prepare yourself, Shizuo-kun. Maybe some sedative?” he asked more cheerfully getting back into his hyperactive self.

 

“Non needed” Shizuo growled and with a fist in his palm he readjust his phalanges in place with a click.

 

“Oh my... we just bought a new couch. Please keep that in mind” Shinra's face fell.

 

“One question, Shinra” he snarled at his direction. “How exactly Izaya-kun knows about Tsugaru?” his smile widened more and more reminding Shinra a dog baring his canines right before attacking.

 

“Weeeeell... I better go open the door for Izaya-kun” he laughed and ran as fast as he could disappearing in the corridor.

 

“You think Shinra told Izaya about your visions?” Celty asked picking his attention with a flash of the light from the PDA.

 

“How else that fleabag know about something only the two of you knew?” he asked more calmly in her presence.

 

“True...” she lowered her PDA.

 

“But the thing that is bothering me is why exactly Izaya is afraid of those people” he said looking down at the tiles of the balcony. “He said through the phone that they found “US” not me. Has Izaya showed up here in the last few days?”

 

“No. Not that I'm aware” she added. “But Shinra never talk with me about their meetings.”

 

“I think it's time for the last cigarette” he mumbled and pulled the last smoke to light it up.

 

Not long after Izaya entered the living-room wildly gesticulating something with Shinra right behind him. The brunette took off his infamous coat and throw it on the back of the armchair still deep in his story. He turned to the underground doctor and with a final wave of his hand he kept it outstretched on the side of his body still talking while Shinra was focused on the story told by the brunette. Shizuo was observing the whole conversation muted by the glass of the door. He started to compare the man to the one he saw merly hours ago in his dreams. They were so different. Everything in Shizuo was telling him to attack this one while the other was giving him the air of tranquility. His presence even in the same building was irritating him like a wound that wouldn't heal with constant itching.

 

He was in the middle of the cigarette when Izaya finally faced the room and the barely lit balcony only to notice the blond was there. He stopped, staring at him as if he saw him for the first time. Rusty eyes were wide and mouth open in the middle of the sentence that has been said to Shinra. That expression didn't last long replaced by a mischievous grin and a glint in his narrowed eyes. Shizuo's teeth clenched crashing the filter between them. And after seeing the desired reaction Izaya moved to the balcony door only to slide them open.

 

“Isn't that my favorite monster?” he tuted with his chin held high. “You DO listen to what is said to you. What an obedient dog.”

 

“Izaya” he hissed crushing the rest of the cigarette between his fingers.

 

“You may enter the house. We need to talk. Now. Come on. Come on, boy” he clapped his tight as if he was calling a dog and retreated to the living-room.

 

“You little...” Shizuo growled throwing the crashed smoke behind the railing. He was ready to walk inside behind Izaya but a hand on his chest stopped him. He looked down to see Celty's fragile hand.

 

“Please. For your own good. Try to work with him. If anyone is able to avoid danger, it's Izaya” she turned the PDA her way to add something. “Even I need to admit that.”

 

“Okay...” he sighed trying to get rid of the tension. “I'll try...”

 

She let him pass her and enter the apartment following his footsteps. He sat on the couch with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest while closing his eyes with the hope that without seeing this bastard's face he would last in his resolve longer. Celty took the place right beside him as a mental support while Izaya sat himself in the armchair than was exactly the same with a happy Shinra smiling their way next to him. Izaya sighed leaning on the back, crossing his arms and legs and looking at the side. This situation was way too surreal for him.

 

“I've been in Osaka to find the temple Shinra said was burned by the Soga clan after the Shigisan Battle” he started without any introduction. “I found the shrine perfectly fine. But it wasn't the same I have seen” he added and Shizuo finally opened his eyes to stare at the brunette.

 

“What do you mean?” he barked picking Orihara's attention. “Not the same “you've seen”?”

 

“There was no gazebo, no monks or mikos, no sakura tree. Only a well and the small building at the side” he said glaring at the blond for interrupting him.

 

Shizuo's arms fell down on his lap. His eyes wide open, he could see the big cherry tree with pink petals falling like snow slowly. He could taste the crystal clear water in his mouth that were warmed by other hot lips. Soft, black hair on his face. The silk fabric slipping between his calloused fingers. The painful squeeze in his throat while the silent sob shuddered through his body. He shut his eyes tight and opened them second later. He stood up once again seeing Izaya sitting in the armchair in front of him.

 

“You're lying!” he shouted with fists clenched at his sides. “There was a scenery for the ritual dancing! There was a fucking tree!”

 

“There was nothing!” Izaya stood up himself. “They burned down everything to the ground!” he yelled back throwing his arm and cutting the air. “They left nothing! There is nothing from the Iwafune Shrine!”

 

“Iwa...fune...” Shizuo repeated taken aback. “That's the name of the place! I can feel it!” he said with determination. But something didn't felt right. “Wait...” he mumbled quietly to himself. “How do YOU know about the shrine? And the tree?!” he yelled with his forefinger pointed at Izaya.

 

Izaya fell back on his armchair putting his elbow on his tight and placing his face in the palm of his hand, covering his mouth with it and looking at the side.

 

“It could had happened for me to see the same thing as you that day on the bridge” he mumbled from behind his hand. “I went to Osaka to see if it was true and not one hallucination from Shingen's stupid drug.”

 

“You... He.... He gave you the same thing?!” Shizuo stepped closer only to have in his way the low coffee table.

 

“Yup!” he said more cheerfully this time clapping both his hands on his lap. “But from what Shinra told me only I have this annoying side effect” on his face was placed a big grin and his eyes were closed in a carefree manner.

 

“Side effect?” Shizuo repeated finally lowering his arm.

 

Izaya pulled up the long sleeves of his black shirt revealing the red ropeburns marring his pale skin. With his chin up in almost an arrogant manner he also pulled at the collar to show the spots of red irritated skin on his collarbone and the sides of his neck. Shizuo with his mouth wide open fell on his seat with arms hanging on his sides and eyes staring in shock. He still could recall the first time the Izaya from his dream has spoken to him. In the same way, showing those seals in the same places were Izaya's injuries spread. Something was marking Izaya's body the same way as the young man only he has seen. Izaya let the material of the shirt fell back covering most of the burns but Shizuo was still staring at the place silently.

 

“There was nothing” Izaya said that to Shinra after he noticed that Shizuo was absent somewhere deep in his head and was not going to follow the conversation in the near time. “It didn't look like the place I've seen. So there's no real proof for Nebula to be after us.”

 

“Izaya-kun...” Shinra said readjusting his glasses with the middle finger making them flash due to the light coming from the lamp above their heads. “Do you know what is Nebula's main goal?” he asked with seriousness. “While experimenting on supernatural creatures they try to find a key to immortality. Even if your case is not immortality per se” he looked at Shizuo who finally snapped out of his shock to lock eyes with him “Shizuo was always on their radar. And probably now more than ever. And you” he looked at Izaya once again “You’re involved in this also.”

 

“What?” Izaya deadpanned but after a second he started to laugh hugging his sides. “It's your father's stupid drug. Not some paranormal way for the underworld to reveal itself” he said wiping a non existing tear from the side of his eye.

 

“They do not care” Shinra stated. “For them you're a mere experiment that needs to be supervised. You AND Shizuo-kun” he looked once again at the blond.

 

Izaya's laughter died immediately and once again his face fell. Shizuo stood making everyone jump in their seat. He growled and without the word he made his way to the corridor.

 

“Where do YOU think you're going?” Izaya's voice called from behind.

 

“I have had fucking enough of this bullshit!” he yelled walking straight to the door and yanked at it with a force that made the doorknob encrusted in the wall.

 

He took the stairs instead of the elevator. He couldn't trust his nerves that were ready to snap. He needed a smoke. This whole nonsense Shinra and Izaya were saying in a conversation only those two lunatics could understand. For him and Izaya to meet in some other ancient time to do what? Beat him! That's for sure! He hated the guy from the start! At least THAT could explain a lot. In the past life he had hated him also, probably. The enemy from the other rival clan. They had fought and then they had died. Big deal!

 

He left the building looking around to find the nearest convenient store. At the horizon he could see a sign still lit with a big “24/7”. He moved there with his hands in his pockets. After few minutes he could hear another pair of steps running behind him. He turned around only to catch a glimpse of a shining metal. He knew what that mean and dodged to the side. The knife missed his chick by mere millimeters. Izaya landed on the other side in the way to the shop. He was crouching on the sidewalk after landing with one knee and a hand keeping him stable after he landed. In his other hand there was one of his damned switchblades. He was smirking at him with eyes narrowed.

 

“What from the simple command ‘stay at Shinra's’ you do not understand?” he said with a teasing tune in his voice. “Bad dog...” he added while he was getting up.

 

“I don't fucking care about any of what you two were talking!” he growled pulling his hands from his pockets and griping them in fists ready to strike. “I don't fucking care about those psycho scientist. They can come and try to get me! I'm going to fucking bash their heads!” he yelled.

 

“Are you serious, Shizu-chan?” Orihara asked with a surprised expression. How this brute could be so stupid? “They…” Izaya blinked- something was wrong. “They...th...” the knife in his hand fell with a clank onto the concrete. He looked down at his weapon laying on the floor. He could see his hand open with twitching fingers. “Shizu...” he looked up at the blond. The whole street was wavering with Heiwajima's form making a bright smudge on the dark background. He frowned trying to focus on his eyesight. His whole body felt numb, to finally fell on the side. He was staring right in front of himself with the whole world spinning around him.

 

“Oi! Flea!” Shizuo called taking one step only to notice a dart with a red fluffy end attached to the brunettes arm. He could see Izaya trying to take shallow breaths staring into nothingness. “Oi! Izaya!” he called one more time and tried to move but his legs were glued to the concrete. He bared his teeth in a snarl and looked down only to notice three of the same darts like the one stuck to Izaya's arm. He looked around. “Who the fuck is there?!” he roared.

 

Few masked men in black uniforms with pistols and bludgeons, like the ones used by police forces, ran out of one of the dark alley. They ran first to the fallen body on the ground. They tied Izaya's hands and legs. Shizuo could see that the brunettes chest started to move faster in panicked breaths. He saw his wide open eyes and while they were maneuvering his motionless body the dark head fell on the side and the rusty irises locked with his own. He looked like a doll in their hands without response to any of their actions.

 

Shizuo roared swaying his body forward only for it to fell on the sidewalk with a thud. He pushed himself on his arms sitting at the heels of his shoes. He was staring at that blank face until it was covered by a black bag. An animalistic scream erupted from his chest startling the masked men. One of them with three others right behind his back pointed the dart pistols at him and fired two times, while two picked Izaya's body then ran to the same alley. Darts hit Shizuo right on the chest close to his heart. His chin fell down to look with drowsy eyes at two fluffy red points sticking out from his pectoral. The vision started to sway.

 

“You fuckers...” he mumbled. “Give him back...” he turned his hanging head at the side to see their attackers at least with the side of his eye. “Give... him....” the same man was still pointing at him while one moved pass him to stand right in front of Shizuo. “Back...” he rasped glaring up at the one looming above him trying to move his limb arms. “...raya...” the men raised his own weapon and shoot the final dark right at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

 

Shizuo looked at the side to check the last dart and then at the shooter himself. With his body finally giving up to the chemicals, he fell on the side. He could see heavy boots of other men making their way to their victim. One of him pulled his numb arms in front of him to immobilize his wrists with plastic zip tie. After his vision was getting darker at the sides he could see the black material in their hand moving closer to his face. After that only darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there :)  
> So from this chapter you can have a piece of history. The conflict Soga-Mononobe is a historical fact along with Prince Shotoku founding one of the shrines right after the final battle.
> 
> I've spend hours to once again read and learn about history of Japan for it to fit the story. So I hope you'll enjoy it ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You Edainwen for checking it for mistakes :) You're helping me a lot :D
> 
> Just let us know if you'll see something we missed. Also let us know what do you think about the whole story ;)

The unbearable brightness was right behind his closed eyelids. He frowned trying to shut his eyes more tightly so the light wouldn't pass the thin skin. It didn't help. His bedroom never gets so bright. With the windows facing the west side the sun could pass his curtains at the early afternoon hours only. He opened his amber eyes to stare at the ceiling that was too white to be his own. Years of smoking indoors has made it more yellow than the fresh white that he could remember from the time he moved in. He cocked his head at one side with his glare pointed at whiteness. At the side was a fluorescence lamp working with a low hum at the back. Then a wall as white as the ceiling. Something was wrong...

 

Shizuo moved his limbs trying to get up without result. He looked down his body to see a set of strips and chains, with an IV bag hanging on a pole right beside him connected to a tube running down the metal pipe to finally be attached, with its end at the top of his hand. With the whole anger boiling in his veins he was only able to barely twitch his fingers. He gritted his teeth trying to make his body move. With a loud groan he let his head fall only for it to jump back slightly for the impact.  _ Damn it, damn it, damn it! The stupid flea was right! _ He already dreaded the next meeting with him, when Izaya would throw that fact directly at his face.  _ Wait _ ...

 

He looked around finally remembering that right before he was abducted they’ve taken Orihara first. So that meant that he was in the same place as him. The whole room was one white abyss. No windows nor doors. Only this stupid examination table too uncomfortable to be a bed, in the middle of this place and the drip beside it. He shook his head a few times feeling the violence in his immobile body. It was maddening to not being able to move. The energy was splitting up his insides. He was feeling sick. He was ashamed to admit that he missed to grab the nearest object and throw it with his whole might as far away from him as he could, up to the sky. This pent up frustration was killing him. He finally turned his head to the side trying to take deep breaths to get rid of the nuisance.

 

His eyes noticed a barely visible camera on the corner of the ceiling. The black lens was merged with the rest of the room. It was zooming in and out every few seconds. So somebody was there  observing his every move. 

 

“Hey! You bastards!” he yelled pleased that at least his voice was working. “Let me the fuck out! NOW!” he screamed with a roar. The camera answered him only with zooming in more on him.

 

“No need to yell” to the room entered a woman, with a white lab coat like Shinra's or his father's, with oval glasses without frame and with purple hair pulled up in a messy bun. She readjusted her glasses by the end piece at the side as she moved closer to the table Shizuo was laying on, only now paying attention to the next drip bag in her hands. “It's nice to meet you finally, Number 420” she started without even looking at him and placing the bag on the other hook right beside the IV attached by the tube to his skin.

 

“What the fuck?” he growled. “I'm not a number! I do have a name, lady!” he spit through clenched teeth.

 

“Yeah...” she nodded fixing the bended edges for the liquid to not get stuck there. “Some workers refer to you as Psy.”

 

“You're worse than the flea” he firstly barked but shook his head after. “Scratch it! No one is worse than him” he murmured more to himself.

 

“Why thank you” she said closing the flow from the first IV and reattaching the tube.

 

“That wasn't a fucking compliment! My name is Heiwajima Shizuo!” but after not receiving an answer he called once again. “Oi! Lady!”

 

“It doesn't matter who you were. For now you're Nebula's test subject, just like Vi-138 that was retrieved with you” she said placing the new bag to the tube.

 

“Another... You mean Izaya?!” he asked with a trace of hope that maybe this whole madness has been arranged by that bastard. “Where is he?!”

 

“For someone who claims to hate him you were quite vocal about giving him back to you” she stated with boredom in her voice as she searched through her pocket to finally pull out a remote. She turned to the wall on the same side as the pole with drips. “He's making some progress though” she said pushing a button on the remote and making the screen work itself on the sides to reveal a giant window showing the lab room beside his. “We already stabilized him so he could tune with Mononobe no Sakuraya” she said without a trace of emotion. The screen showed something Shizuo wouldn't forget to his last day.

 

Izaya's naked body was thrashing on the table. It wasn't tied as secure as Shizuo, he was only with bindings around his wrists and ankles, twisting at every direction possible within his restrains. His eyes were covered by a blindfold and his mouth was wide open in a silent scream. His back jerked like a bow pushing his chest up with rapids breathings. The burn marks were visible, red horizontal lines across his body in many places.

 

The scientist walked in front of the window blocking Izaya's room. With the remote still in her hand she placed her chin on her knuckles and with the head cocked stared at Shizuo.

 

“He screams like that from time to time. Whatever happened to Mononobe it hadn't been too pleasant” she stated and made her way back to the metal pipe with the bag.

 

“Yooouuu...” he growled and the anger in his veins fueled his muscles. His arms shook from the sheer will power to move them. She looked down at that with the same unamused stare and opened the flow for the purple liquid to drip in a narrow cylinder. “You're going to fucking regret it.”

 

“Number 420, what I do regret was to not be able to experiment on you from the start” she sighed and turned around leaving the place.

 

With his head he was staring through the window at Izaya's motionless body. His face was turned Shizuo's way with his mouth slightly open. His chest was going up and down in deep breaths. The redness on his arm, side and leg visible to Shizuo was more prominent that the one he has seen in Shinra's apartment. At the same time he could see the purple liquid pouring slowly lower and lower to his own vein. The bag with the same color was hanging beside Izaya's table. He sighed finally. So that way they're going to end. They were going to die by someone else hands as mere guinea pigs. He needed to admit that seeing Izaya's poor state he dreaded his own fate. He cursed that fate. He cursed both of their fates. And Kishitani Shingen for involving them in this madness. He looked down on the tube with the purple substance finally reaching his vein. One last time he looked up at the window with his vision slowly fading. He chuckled.

 

“You shitty flea...”

 

His whole body was pierced with the pain of reaching concrete after a fall. He snapped his eyes open to see a small waterfall in front of him. Pine trees were all around him among the hills. He lowered his eyes to finally look down at the stones around him. Not that far away the waterfall continued its journey merely turning into a river. He sighed in the shadows of the trees. Long hours sitting in seiza on pebbles was hurting his shins. Still he took another deep breath and tried to focus on his thoughts. The loud rustle of the waterfall was his guidance if he succeeded in his meditation. The heavy feeling of fury was still bubbling deep into his soul. He knew that at the slight show of irritation he needed to find a place to calm his mind and meditate. For the past years those experiences didn't need to be done too frequently. The monks from their buddhist temples showed him a trick to tame the beast caged in his chest. But these past months...

 

He opened his eyes with a slight frown at a flash of memory of red mischievous eyes waiting for him back at the shinto shrine. Sakuraya nowadays was more and more creative in getting under his skin. And the reason was unknown to Tsugaru. The boy he has met had changed to this sly fox. Everyone still were seeing him as the kind and good mannered son of the head of the clan fighting for their beliefs with the Soga clan for past decades. And what was Tsugaru doing? Babysitting the young man with the mind of a child. Sakuraya was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. How Tsugaru was supposed to serve the men who was trying to anger the bear,  poking it with a stick?

 

For all those years, almost five to be exact, the young priest was the essence of well manners, a level-headed young boy. But apparently that changed with time and the spoiling from the priestess from the temple. Now Sakuraya tried to challenge Tsugaru in everything. The blond wasn't sure if that has been caused by him being the only male figure in the complex or just the attention all the shrine members were giving Sakuraya. Treating him almost like royalty. Or god… Nobody knew what secret the Mononobe heir was keeping safe from the world, but still his best interests were on everyone’s mind.

 

In the depths of his wide sleeves he fished out his pipe and tobacco. He stuffed the dried tobacco in the wider hole at the end. He pulled a small stick, dipped in brimstone and dried off. He placed them at the side of a small pile of sticks he has gathered at the side of the woods on his way to his meditation spot. He unshield his sword marked by numerous clashes with his opponents. He placed the blade beside the yellowish pine sticks and with a few strikes of a pebble he has randomly picked up, ignited the brimstone with his sparks and set an untamed fire catching pine branches. He once heard about a maid from the land ruled by Southern Chen dynasty that used that trick in the palace itself. He picked a small stick with a small flame and placed it at the end to lit the dried tobacco leaves. He took a smoke deep into his lungs, happy with the tension finally leaving his body. Deep in thoughts he stared at the smoke leaving the end of the pipe. 

 

For the long hours of the winter time together with Sakuraya, they were talking while sharing the brewage made with dried leaves of green tea soaking in the kettle. As always they shared their living quarters due to Tsugaru's duty of protecting the young men. He must've been at his side at all times. Almost at all times. His meditation served as a time to prayer to his own gods as well as trying to tame the monster within him. At least that was the way, until the last winter, when Sakuraya started to spend less time in the same tea room. He had fled right starting the warmer days, after the first snow melted, and before even if they were in the same tea room with the snow falling heavy at their porch Sakuraya was switching from one mood to another. One moment he was chirping and playing with words to slowly irritate Tsugaru, to suddenly turn around and leave the place claiming that he was not going to stay with a boring outsider.

 

One thing Tsugaru needed to admit was that Sakuraya wasn't the same sweet boy he used to adore and watch day and night. Even if the order has been forced on him he grow quite fond of the young heir. And about that... he took one more breath finally giving up on trying to reach the peace of his mind.  The sound of the waterfall heard the whole time was only making his skin cringe with irritation. He emptied the ash from his pipe and raised slowly, picking his sword and easily put it at his side behind the tight knot of the material on his hips. He placed the empty pipe between his teeth letting it cool down. With hands hidden in his wide sleeves he slowly walked back to the shrine. He stepped out on the clearing, with a yard leading straight to the temple. He passed the cherry tree and gazebo. He could see the cherry petals twisting and dancing around the stage with the wind that seems to always end near that place. The circles of sakura petals in the air were reminding him of the first time he had met the raven master. He still could remember the shudder that had ran through his body. The first dance, as every next after it, were taking him into some mystical world. And every time for brief seconds after the last move he truly could see a progeny of the gods themselves. 

 

“Ne~ has Tsu-chan seen a kitsune on the shrine's grounds?” the voice teased right behind his back. “You were staring into nothing like a human under a spell of one of yako” he turned around to see Sakuraya's face with only one side of his lips lifted in a sharp smile. His sly expression more reminding to Tsugaru of the foxes from several tales, with his red eyes shining bright thank to the luminous sun above their heads.

 

“Sakuraya-sama” he bowed his head in greetings trying to let the comment pass him. 

 

“I don't see anything” Sakuraya passed his protector to look around the yard. “Maybe it fled away” he hummed. “Maybe tonight you should sleep outside of the shrine? It could follow you into the building” he placed his forefinger on his chick as if he was considering a solution to a really hard problem.

 

“There's no need, Sakuraya-sama” he replied as calmly as he could with another bow of his head.

 

“Have your potions arrived?” he asked completely forgetting about their previous conversation and starting to stand at the tip of his toes to keep his eyes on the dark roots at the top of Shimizu's head. “We cannot let people forget to beware of the monster from Mimana.”

 

“I'm touched by your concern” his stoic face was the only thing Sakuraya could see.

 

The young keeper of the shrine huffed and passed the warrior one more time with the long sleeves fluttering on the wind, caused by his rushed departure. Tsugaru looked after the young heir who made his way up the steps to the main building. Tsugaru looked up at the light strands at the edge of his vision. Truth be told he was thinking about lighten them the next day. He tried to give his hair more time to grow. The time between visits of one of the merchants -Kim Deong- from the Silla Kingdom have been less frequent through the years on the lands ruled by Mononobe clan. Especially these days when the conflict between Sakuraya's clan and Soga's was just waiting for a final battle.  

 

Tsugaru was surprised that him as an outsider and buddhist was allowed to still live peacefully right beside the son of the head of the clan Among those years he could count on the fingers of one hand how many times Mononobe-dono has visited the shrine. His arrival was always a day before Sakuraya's first dance after the winter time. The first dance wasn't performed on the scene of the gazebo in the middle of the temple's yard. The dancer himself and only the clan members would go out of the grounds. Leaving Shimizu and the priestesses in the temple.

 

The whole clan was waiting for Sakuraya at the bottom of the stairs leading to the shrine, with  _ Norimono _ waiting for him. The litter was holded by the lower in the hierarchy or younger members still not ready to wield the sword. That first time Tsugaru had been standing right beside the stairs with his one arm leaning on the handle of his sword and the other placed at the stiff obi belt with his thumb hooked on the material. He was expecting for Sakuraya to show up in nothing more formal than his normal ritual robes. The sound of the shut doors finally sliding open picked his attention. On the top of the stairs the young priest was standing, not with a brighter version and without the long haori he used on his back. The outfit was white and simple. He could see in his hair, pulled in the tight bun at the top of his head, a willow sprig with pink buds of sakura. His eyes weren't covered. He slowly moved down the stairs. He passed Shimizu nodding at him with the shadow of a smile. While he passed his father he withdraw the sword that was held by the head of a clan leaving empty the holder. Sakuraya passed the crowd and made his way to the cherry tree. He jumped high enough to grab the first branch wide enough to hold his weight. He climbed smoothly to the top and after stabilizing himself, pulled the sword and with a swing cut a brunch. After his feet touched the ground he made his way to the litter and got inside, passing the weapon to his father on his way. The whole custom of Sakuraya needing to climb the tree planted by his godlike ancestor was unreasonable. Also right before the person clad in white entered the vehicle he saw a trace of red on the soiled robes. Tsugarus eyes moved up only meeting Mononobe-dono's cold stare.

 

The last visit some weeks ago reminded Tsugaru that cold stare. Full of doubt of Tsugaru's presence in their sacred place. That could only mean that the conflict was like a trembling mountain ready to erupt and flood the lands with god's fire. 

 

“Time for a meal, Tsugaru-sama” one of the priestess woke him up from the daze of his memories and thoughts. He nodded at her.

 

Tsugaru just hated those times when with a weapon in hand Sakuraya needed to cut the branch of the sakura tree… 

 

Their whole existence in this peaceful place was disturbed by one of the messengers from Mononobe-dono. He interrupted Sakuraya's dance, that as always was done before the sunset. With his horse the stranger galloped through the crowd. The men stopped his horse, jumped from his back and ran straight up the stairs to the clan's heir. Falling onto his knees he outstretched his arms with a scroll in his hands. The young men took the letter passing his staff to one of the priestess that with a deep bow took it and started to scold the stranger. Tsugaru was making his way through the crowd trying to reach Sakuraya in case the whole commotion was an intended assassination. He stood between the man and Sakuraya. His hand at the handle of his sword ready to strike.

 

“Explain yourself, commoner” Shimizu said coldly. “Why you barged here without showing proper respect to Sakuraya-sama?!” his voice raised making the messenger cringe.

 

“Tsugaru-san, enough” he could hear Sakuraya's quite words. He turned to the warrior with sadness in his eyes. He walked close to him and placed his hand right beside his own over the hilt of his sword. He withdraw it and in a rush ran down the stairs right to the tree. He cut the lowest branch and the tremble of the motion let few of the petals fall. He throw the weapon and with a branch in one hand and the letter in the other he ran into the woods in the direction that his family's procession took each year.

 

“Sakuraya!” he yelled and with his whole strength tried to move his legs faster. He ran into the forest,  calling his name from time to time. He was running passing pine trees that with low dry branches were  tearing his robes and face. 

 

**https://youtu.be/NZIpDJUE-tc**

 

The only evidence of Sakuraya running in the same direction were pieces of his ritual outfit. The first was the black long haori onto the dirt, right after that the red beadings that were covering his eyes. Red ribbon was not far away swaying on one of the branches of a pine tree. At least the direction was right. The wood were getting thinner until they finally ended with a big rock right in front of him. The trees didn't help the rapidly losing of the natural light. Tsugaru stopped almost running into a rock. He could see a small entrance on the side of it with petals scattered around on the dirt. He slowly entered watching every step for the slippery stones naturally making the stairs. There were lots of twist and turns with exits on the sides from time to time. At the end of the corridor he could see a faint light. 

 

Shimizu finally saw the cliffs on the sides and a pond few feet lower. He ran covered by the shadows of the dusk and the darkness slowly swallowing the valley. He wanted to call the young priest but he spotted Sakuraya, in the water, dancing. With the sakura branch in his hand. His moves were desperate, not like the ones Tsugaru has witnessed before, full of grace and well trained. Some moves were also unknown to him. With the other end of the branch he was first making circles with the tip touching the water. After the first spin he was moving it higher and higher splitting the water around himself. The water moved the same way as Sakuraya in slow spin. The fallen pink petals and green leaves were moving with the water around the dancing figure. The wind was swaying  crowns of trees with rustling leaves giving their own melody to the sacred performance. Tiny yellow lights from fireflies started to show on the cliffs around the pond Sakuraya was dancing, as if the young man was surrounded by stars. They were dancing around the young priest with petals of sakura flying around him.  

 

Tsugaru watched as in the dance Sakuraya's body was trembling and shuddering with quite sobbs. On the sides of his face he could see tears falling down pale chicks. With every turn of his head looking straight forward for the balance the black hair was flying on his sides like in waves. He turned around himself finally falling onto his knees, leaning back and bending his spine with the branch held in both hands above his head to finally end with its tip in the pond finishing in the perfect bow. Rapidly he straightened his posture and bowing respectfully with his hands in the water and face inches above the surface. His whole body was shaking in sobs until he finally fell. He turned on his back and with the branch still in his hand, covered his eyes with his fists, wailing like a small child.

 

**https://youtu.be/YHDNu4JWF4Q**

 

Tsugaru as quietly as he could moved to the edge of the pound. Apparently even his barely heard footsteps extinguished the light given by fireflies around him. He lowered himself leaning forward and tried to reach for the man laying in the water. But before his hand reached his shoulder, the tip of the bare branch was aimed at his throat. Sakuraya still laying in the pond was glaring at him with red eyes lightened by the bugs, almost making them burn with fire.

 

“Sakuraya...”

 

“What are you doing here?” he hissed cutting Tsugaru right after he tried to reason with the young man.

 

“Sakuraya you ran off...” he pulled his arm back to himself.

 

“I'm asking WHAT are you doing here?!” he raised his voice once again stopping the blond mid-sentence.

 

He scowled with the shadow of irritation slowly creeping at the back of his head. He got up back on his feet and to that Mononobe sat himself and crawled back to the center. After Tsugaru's first step closer to the shore he raised his hand in a gesture for the warrior to stop.

 

“You're not allowed to enter!” he yelled.

 

“Sakuraya....”

 

“Get out of here!” the brunette screamed and trying to hide his tears, lowered his head shutting his eyes tight. Only the sound of moving water with each step made him look up. He was staring at Shimizu with shock. The other crouched on one knee with a scowl marring his face. 

 

“And you're not allowed to run off without me!” he screamed back in his face. “What if it was a trap?! Have you thought about that?!” with his raised voice running up the cliffs, the fireflies dimmed covering Sakuraya's face in shadow.

 

“You unreasonable monster...” Sakuraya mumbled raising up to his knees and grabbing the material of the blond's haori, he throw himself at the surprised man hiding his face in the blue fabric. 

 

Tsugaru's hands fled on his sides with the too unfamiliar treatment. Slowly he lowered his arms stopping barely an inch above Sakuraya's trembling form, after hesitating for a second he settled his hands onto the smaller man's shoulders. His palms started to wander slowly down his back to finally reach the middle of his spine, pulling the brunette to his own body. He placed his chick on the wet hair and with a deep breath he finally calmed himself. Feeling the heat of the other body close to his own he only tightened his hold. Sakuraya's hands released the desperate grip on the material and let them wander higher up to Shimizu's shoulders placing them around the strong neck. His pale face moved closer to lay on Tsugaru's collarbone.

 

The hot breath on his neck was driving him crazy. He pushed the smaller man away from him by his shoulders and looked into his red irises now dark from the shadows of the night. Slowly he got closer to his face searching in those carmin eyes for some sign of protest for the madness they were about to commit. But the only thing he saw was the gentleness of this soul with innocent childlike eagerness. Tsugaru finally saw the same kind boy he met so many years ago and grow so fond of. His bright laughter within the tea room on the late winter evenings. Those gentle moves during his ritual dance. His anxiety with every first dance for his family. The faith in gods and spirits he was serving for. The beautiful stories he was telling him on the hot summer evenings with his eyes locked on the stars. His soft boyish features slowly maturing in this time of conflict and power struggle that his own clan has been taking part of. The whole facade that has been build during this winter falling right in front of his own eyes. He caressed the smooth chick with his raw knuckles. For a second Sakuraya's lids fell with appreciation of the tender gesture.

 

After he opened his eyes Shizuo saw Izaya's dark rusty eyes. Staring at him with the same impatience searching his own eyes. The remains of tears shining at the edges of his eyes. The glow of the fireflies slowly waking up once again and giving his pale skin that healthy glow. Shizuo finally leaned closer and with a final inch, locked his lips with the thin one of his enemy. He shut his eyes tight with his brows knitted in a frown. It was Izaya...  so why was he feeling his whole heart beating so fast with this unknown sorrow looming over his head? He pulled the thin body closer trying with the desperation of a drowning man to not let go of the only thing he treasured the most. He felt thin fingers running through the strands of his stiff bleached hair. With the final second he left Izaya's lips and placed his forehead to Izaya's own, moving both hands on both sides of his slim face. Fragile fingers tangled in his own hair disappeared. Shizuo refused to finally look up at the other's face. With gritted and bared teeth he shook his head still touching the other forehead with his own. Some force pulled him back from the warm body he had in his arms. 

  
  


**https://youtu.be/f5DVa5iYgSY**

 

This feeling of falling and crashing to a hard surface made him open his eyes while trying to catch a needed breath. His head fell on the side, once again witnessing the window to the white room beside his own. Izaya was looking at him without the blindfold covering those rusty irises. He was staring at him with tears slowly falling from his eyes. They were full of sadness and shame for the thing they've done. Or maybe Izaya was farther than the moment Shizuo relived. His thin chapped lips moved but the glass was too thick and muted  his words. Upon witnessing that poor picture of misfortune he could only do, the thing that -that man Tsugaru- was telling him at the back of his head, Shizuo relaxed his face and with the sides of his mouth lifted in a calm smile he nodded to the other man. Izaya blinked surprised but nodded back, smiling warmly through the tears.  _ We're gonna be fine, flea _ ... was the only thought in the blond's head as if the informant could hear him in his thoughts.

 

On the corner of his vision he could see the door in Izaya's room opening and two people walking in with white lab coats and also white masks covering their mouths and noses. Izaya didn't even react to the commotion in his room, still calmly looking at Shizuo. Amber eyes were following their every move. They placed their hands on the edges of the table Izaya was laying.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked in a scratchy voice almost as if he hasn't used it for a long time. “What are you doing bastards?!” he asked louder after they moved the table. “Where are you taking him?! Answer me!” he screamed. “Izaya!” he called the brunette once again locking eyes with him. “Izaya!” he yelled but the man was still staring at him calmly as if oblivious to the motion. “No. No. Nonononono...” he repeated like a mantra the closer the table moved to the door finally completely disappearing behind the frame. “NO!!! Izaya!!!” he started to trash himself in his restrains making the chains slowly bend and open the links.

 

“Not so fast” in his own room walked the same scientist he has seen right before he woke up in Tsugaru's body. She had a pistol with darts in her hand. She fired the whole magazine at him without blinking an eye. Eight darts were sticking out from Shizuo's body with most of them stuck to his chest. “You're not going anywhere” She stated letting her hand fall at her side. “Put the new one” he nodded at the person in the doorway.

 

Shizuo's vision was wavering but he could see a person walking to him with the same purple bag in his hands. Most of the man's face was covered by the white mask but because of the thick framed glasses he could swear he was seeing Shinra. His tongue was like cotton trying to call his friend for help. Shizuo's head was lolling back and forth on the sides with him trying to grip the last trait of his consciousness, but the chemicals were too strong, finally making him fall to sleep.

 

“You seem to not hesitate, Kishitani-sensei” the scientist said to the man picking the used bag from the hook.

 

“Working with my dad taught me to react fast to any display of reaction of the subjects” Shinra turned around smiling cheerfully behind his mask with closed eyes in a childlike expression.

 

“Yes, indeed. Kishitani Shingen mentioned your research on dullahan's” she said emotionless. “I'm glad that he abandoned his work with the condition of having you in the team” she said walking out of the room with Shinra following her footsteps. “At the beginning I was afraid of you trying to take this project from me” she observed him with keen eyes while he was closing the door.

 

“Oh no!” he assured with a wave of his hand with a grin still attached to his face. “I’m merely fascinated by this case. I'm happy with working together with you for research purposes only” he assured her, getting into an office with cameras on Shizuo and Izaya, who just arrived in the operating room. “If their case could lead us to immortality then I'm going to happily participate.” he continued taking of his mask. “If that would help me to stay with my Celty for the rest of the world I could sacrifice a friend or two” he said falling into the chair right in front of the monitors while grabbing the coffee from the desk.

 

“Ah yes” the scientist murmured. “Your dullahan lover” she said that as if something was rotting in her mouth.

 

“Yeeees~” he confirmed letting the comment slip and looking at the ceiling with dreamy eyes. “My perfect, sweet wifey!” he squealed like a schoolgirl.

 

“You're as insane as your father” she clicked her tongue. “It doesn't matter to me” she said gripping the doorknob. “Just keep an eye on those two and report if something change.”

 

“Yes, sir!” Shinra saluted happily and turned to the monitors sipping his coffee.

 

On one monitor Shizuo was laying without a trace of movement. On the other side though, Izaya was trying to struggle with his restrains. The two man that has taken him from his room were ready for a procedure. They placed more belts to immobilize the trashing brunette. One was holding a clipboard ready to make a written report on the whole operation in paper form while another was holding a small camera really close to Izaya's skin right next to his shoulder. Over the night on Izaya's skin new wounds has been found. Right under his collarbone there was a puncture wound not deep enough but still unable to seal itself. Before they would sew it, the lovely scientist that mere minutes has been keeping Shinra's company, decided to see how far it reached and how it teared the mussels.

  
The scientist with a camera in his hand slowly started to insert the tume into the wound. Izaya's scream wasn't heard. Shinra could only see his mouth wide open with his head throw back and the tension on his larynx. The long fingers griped the sides of the operating table. Shinra's own hand tightened on his coffee mug.  _ Just hold on, Izaya-kun _ ... he thought in his head too afraid to say it out loud to not blow off their cover in case there was a bug somewhere in this office.  _ We're so close to finally get you guys out of here _ ... He looked at the monitor with Shizuo still laying motionless in his own room. Shinra never have seen that sad look in Izaya's eyes, after he first woke up from the whole life time of his ancestor, with a cardiac arrest. When Izaya's heart stopped Shinra was there first due to his night shift. He was the first person to see the wound on his shoulder with a tray of blood falling down the side of his ribcage. He didn't want to witness the same thing once again. With Izaya's lips getting blue and unmoving chest.  _ Just what exactly Shimizu Tsugaru had done to Mononobe no Sakuraya...? _


	4. Chapter 4

Tsugaru was looking at the moon, that slowly started to peak into Sakuraya's room from behind the door not quite shut. They  rushed to get into the hiding of their quarters, after the daily dance finished right when the last rays of the sun set down. The cherry tree has started to bloom the next day after Tsugaru found Sakuraya dancing in that pound a few days ago . Since then they retired to their rooms, right after the night tained the sky in dark colors. None of the female priestesses said nothing to their new habit. Their own building with sleeping quarters was farther away from them. And for that Tsugaru was thankful to whatever god was giving him and Sakuraya this chance to spend some time alone without disturbance.

 

Tsugaru couldn't imagine himself being a passionate lover. He didn't have any experience. Most of his life was filled with the fights and hardships of a warriors lifestyle. And how the man called by the people of his own house ‘the monster’ could find a proper lover and peace to start his own family when in their eyes he was a perfect weapon with strength that could only crush their opponents. His own parents hadn't searched for a wife for him, letting his sibling settle down long time ago. So to avoid disappointment and grudge he has started to study their religion, that also helped him deal with his own desires. And had requested to be send everywhere where his sword and strength could be used. He has learned that his body desires were an expression of the suffering of the human existence. After the first time, his body and soul would constantly yearn to fulfill this longing, time after time. While studying he hadn't understood but now with Sakuraya laying at his side he knew that he was doomed. His flesh and mind were enwrapped around this man. He was the first and the last thing he was thinking about after he woke up or before he fell asleep each day.

 

Tsugaru observed the moon till it passed the wooden frame. He then turned to the sleeping face of his lover laying on top of his naked chest. The dark eyelashes were casting a faint shadow on his pale chicks. Red eyes moving rapidly behind closed eyelids. On the shiny shoulder peeking out from behind the covers he saw his own markings of possessiveness left after the night of their passion. With his free hand Tsugaru caressed the spot, remembering Sakuraya's moans and screams silenced by his own lips just in case one of priestesses was accidentally passing their building. Each night they were spending it at Sakuraya's room only for Tsugaru to move to his own right before the first sun rays could fell upon their entwined bodies. This night Tsugaru tried to do the same with the moon that he has been observing long gone. Without waking Sakuraya he moved his head from his chest to the pillow and turned to the side of the bedding to collect his robes. Right before he reached for his shirt he felt a small hand of his shoulders.

 

“Don't go” he heard Sakuraya's gentle voice in his ear. “Not yet” he felt silky hair on his spine and the other’s head placed at the gap of his neck. “I had a bad dream” he murmured quietly.

 

“ Was it awful? ” he asked placing his own palm over his lover's hand on his shoulder, intertwining their fingers.

 

“People clad in white were taking me away from you” he confessed shuddering at the memory. “I could see you on the other side of a see through wall, chained on the shiny table. You tried to stop them but you couldn't...” his voice went silent.

 

“Do not be concerned, Sakuraya” his hold on the hand tightened but he was wary of the strength he was using, watching for any sign of discomfort “No One is going to take you away from me.”

 

“I’m afraid that the gods had shown me our future, Tsugaru” he whispered hiding his face in Shimizu's neck. “It was terrifying... My whole body hurt and I wasn't able to see you. I thought I was about to die.”

 

“I wouldn't let them take your life” he pulled the fragile hand to his face and kissed the knuckles. “I'm here to prevent that. I will protect you” he murmured into the soft skin still touching his lips.

 

“Shimizu Tsugaru” he chuckled tracing the column of the blond's neck with the tip of his nose. “We're going to die one day.”

 

“I will find you in our next life then” he said turning his face burying it in the dark hair at the top of Sakuraya's head.

 

“Maybe you will reborn once again as you do believe” Sakuraya said with a shadow of a smile. “But me... I will turn into a ghost long before my body would perish and guard my clan beside Nigihayahi no Mikoto. I will protect the next generations, Mononobe's sons and daughters, right from this shrine. We will not meet again, Tsugaru” he said quietly pulling away from the heat of his lovers body.

 

The warrior turned rapidly with Sakuraya's hand still in his hold. He looked at him sternly with his lips stretched in a thin line. The scowl was worrying his forehead visible even from behind the bleached hair.

 

“Why are you saying those awful things to me?” he said calmly even if his whole insides were trebling with anger. “So the only time we do have is the one we're living now? That is cruel, Sakuraya” he added. “Your gods are cruel for giving us this short existence and split us apart for the rest of the time.”

 

“They are not cruel, my love” Sakuraya said with a kind smile pulling a stray of blond hair behind Tsugaru's ear. “They are giving us this precious time so for the rest of the world we could remember them fondly” he explained tenderly caressing the man's chick with his thumb. “I'm going to see you everywhere here while I pass this shrine's grounds and corridors.”

 

“But I'll forget about you in my next life” he sighed and hugged the smaller priest. “How's that not cruel?”

 

“Than it's your god being the cruel one, Tsugaru” he smiled sadly placing his own arms around the blond's neck returning the hug. “However… there is a way” he whispered into the warrior's ear. “But it's going to anger the gods. Would you do it with me, Tsugaru?”

 

“Anything...” he replied tightening his hold knowing well that this time he probably put too much strength in it.

 

Sometimes Tsugaru thought that this suffering of his own body and soul was letting him make unforgivable things.

 

*

 

And so they were once again kneeling at the pond behind the stoned path. Sakuraya just joined him into it after he refilled the ceramic goblet with the water slowly flowing down in a stream on the faraway wall. Still on his knees and with a vessel in both hands he was murmuring words that Tsugaru couldn't hear. Reattaching one hand to the hilt of Tsugaru's sword he pulled at it enough to show the blade glistering in the sun. He outstretched his palm to Tsugaru silently asking him for his hand. Shimizu didn't ask anything. Right before they found themselves in the water Sakuraya has warned him to not speak, so the gods wouldn't hear and stop them from the ritual they were about to perform. Sakuraya asked him for his trust in everything he was about to do and Tsugaru nodded calmly waiting for every silent demand of the brunette.

 

He placed his hand in Sakuraya's. The smaller man moved their hands and placed both of them on the blade. He griped tight the metal with their intertwined finger cutting them enough to bleed. He them let go the cutting edge and moved their hands right above the ceramic. Their blood stained the crystal clear water in it. Then with the vessel in their wounded hands he moved it into his lips to take a sip from it. With his red eyes on Tsugaru he drank from the container, leaving only half of the mix, pushing their hands in Shimizu's way. Tsugaru leaned his head closer to the ceramic goblet eager to meet it in the half of its way. He tipped it so the rest of the contents slided down his throat faster. With his eyes all the time on Sakuraya he could taste the metallic tang at the back of his tongue. After he emptied it, he pulled it away from him letting it between them. He could feel the pressure on his hand making it fall into the pound with the water splashing around the place when they pierced the surface.

 

Sakuraya was looking at him with a smile but sadness in his eyes. Tsugaru's own selfishness pulled his lover into committing this act of disobedience against his own gods. Was their love so destructive that it made them go against rules made in heaven? He pulled Sakuraya to himself, hugging him and placing his face into the dark hair. He didn't say Sakuraya's name, too afraid of the gods really finding them here and sending lightings to strike their bodies. He could feel the brunettes hands gripping his haori tightly. He closed his eyes in appreciation of the heat coming from the smaller body.

 

“Now there's no turning back, Tsugaru” he could hear the whisper at the edge of tears. “As ghosts, in next life or in the darkness of the underworld...” he pushed his face more into Shimizu's chest hugging him back with his arms rounding the blond's sides. “We are going to be together.”

 

“Yes... Together...” Tsugaru sighed with relief of using his voice once again. “Sakuraya...” he opened his eyes only to witness the white ceiling.

 

Shizuo blinked a few times. He looked at the side to see the pole with a IV bag still filled with the purple substance. He looked at it with surprise. He could feel his body. Every part of it. He could flex his fingers and move his hands. The calm silence was filling his mind like every time after meditating on the rocky shore of the river.

 

“Finally! I thought you were not going to wake up even with that drug stopped” Shizuo could hear the cheerful voice on the other side of his bed. He looked away from the drips only to see Shinra smiling and sitting in a chair. “With you finally up we need to move before they finds out that I pulled the record of your room in a loop. Come on” he stood up from his seat. “Celty is waiting for us.”

 

Without a word he raised up surprised that the chains and stripes were no longer keeping him down. He moved his hand in front of his face and flexed his fingers to check the strength of his grip. Kishitani moved to the door and Shizuo still sitting, watched him going out with his eyes. He checked the room beside his with the window showing the empty place where Izaya has been laying. He jumped from the stretcher and ran onto the corridor following his mad friend. He stopped Shinra with his hand on the thin shoulder.

 

“Where's Izaya?” he asked with a raspy voice.

 

“Well...” Shinra rubbed nervously his neck. “Right after I woke him up he asked Celty to take him away from this place as soon as possible. He was really quite demanding in only this. Soooo!” with a wide grin Shinra throw his arms at his  sides. “So I let him go! None of you are able to fight, so I thought that it was better for you to not meet at the same time! Really Shizuo-kun...” Shinra finished with a pout. “To think about a fight right after you woke up is unwanted in these circumstances” he scolded with his hands in fists draped on his sides. “Izaya-kun relieved Mononobe no Sakuraya's life for almost a second time! The first one was scary enough, thank you very much!”

 

“Relieved for the second time...” Shizuo repeated distantly staring at the floor.

 

“Yes! The first one did a...” the ring tone of an arriving message interrupted him. He pulled his phone from the pocket of his lab coat. “It's Celty” he said opening the message.

 

“I need to see Izaya!” Shizuo demanded while Shinra was reading the text.

 

“He ran away...” the underground doctor said quietly and lifted his eyes but seeing the lack of understanding he repeated. “Izaya ran away!”

 

“Come on! Where is the exit?!” he barked losing his composure.

 

“This way!” Shinra started to run down the corridor. Running was not a strong suit in Shinra's case and out of breath he turned at Shizuo side to ask him. “What about you? Did you reach the moment of Shimizu's death?”

 

“No” Shizuo replied undisturbed by the pace of their run. “Why?”

 

“So you don't know what happened?!” Shinra asked shocked stumbling on his way. “So the only...” he swallowed the lump in this throat and took a deep breath. “So the only one who knows is Izaya!”

 

“So he knows what happened?”  he asked and cursed under his breath seeing the closed door. He pressed the door knob while pushing at the surface with his shoulder. Even if it was locked with his force opening it the lock finally gave out, letting them out on the street. He was sure they were still in Tokyo for the ‘Tokyo Skytree’ at the distance.

 

“Sure! His heart gave out the first time!” Shinra run out of the building right behind Shizuo to see Celty on her bike at the side of the street. “I couldn't let them do it again!” the blond stopped and Shinra passed him only to stop to look behind him at his friend. “Shizuo-kun! What's wrong?! Come on!” he pointed at the dullahan’s bike that merged in the lateral creating a sidecar.

 

“He almost died?!” the traces of calmness that somehow still remained after he has woke up completely vanished.

 

“We don't have time for that, Shizuo-kun! Come on!” he run to the bike and took a seat behind Celty hugging her from behind. He rubbed his face at her shoulder. “My love! Always there to save me!” she shuddered and pushed at his face to give her some space.

 

“Don’t touch me!” she shown the screen above her shoulder not even turning around.

 

“How this human can stand you, is beyond me” Shinra mumbled behind her back.

 

“Tch...” Shizuo clicked his tongue and made his way to the bike to take a seat into the sidecar. Celty asked him with her PDA if he was ok. “I'm fine” he grunted and crossed his arms on his chest. “Where is the flea?” he hissed looking at the sides.

 

“He ran away right after we left the building” she replied and moved the device to add something. “You know him. He's going to be fine. Now let's go!” she nodded her head a few times, giving Shizuo time to read, then she pulled the phone into her sleeve and placed both hands over the handles of Shooter.

 

Shizuo didn't like the feeling of leaving Izaya behind. Even if every rational part of him was saying that the things he has seen were not real, he couldn't get rid of that worry for a man that had the same face as the one he has been living for months in his dreams. Or whatever that was he has been into. But he needed to know what happened to the man whose life he was reliving. And apparently the flea was the one who knew the rest of their story. Even if the thought of the two of them sleeping together was disgusting to him. He couldn't imagine himself and the informant doing the things they’ve been doing in his dreams, with that devotion to each other. The feeling that he was able to recall even in this moment. The kindness in those bright red eyes from his memories wasn't for him but for Tsugaru. It was crazy! A total bullshit if you would ask him.

 

They arrived to Shinra's place without being followed. Shizuo could only wonder what was happening now in that facility after they found out that their two guinea pigs escaped. They entered the apartment and while Shizuo was passing the mirror in the corridor he stopped to look at his reflection. The traces of a beard was marring the skin on his chicks and chin. The roots were showing at least an inch long. He placed his hand at his jaw to feel the facial hair, as if he couldn't believe being the man staring at him with a scowl. Then the man in the mirror moved the same hand to one of the bangs pulling it at the side to check out the length of the roots.

 

“Oi. Shinra” he said still looking at who seemed to be himself. “How long have we been in that place?”

 

“If I'm correct…” Shinra hummed in thoughts, with eyes on the ceiling and a finger on his chin he was calculating the time since his friends disappeared after the fruitless conversation in his apartment. “Almost two months if I'm correct.”

 

[ **https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WkVvG4QTO9M** ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WkVvG4QTO9M)

  
  


“Two months...” Shizuo parroted rubbing his beard. “I need a razor...” he turned to his friends. “And hair dye.”

 

In less than an hour he was once again staring at his reflection with the hair dye applied on his pulled back locks and shaving gel over his cheeks and chin. He dipped the razor under the running water from the faucet. He placed the blade to the side of his face and with a first slide he started to get rid of the gel and hair on his skin. He pushed the razor under the steam and watched as dark hair with shaving cream were flushed down the drain.

 

“You know...” Shinra was leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom with crossed arms on his chest. “Izaya-kun didn't want to even look at the window to your room back there...” he looked down -serious conversations were so not his thing- “What exactly happened to those two?” he asked curiously and looked at Shizuo's reflection trying to see some trace of reaction.

 

“No idea...” Shizuo said calmly trying to recall the emotion from Tsugaru's memories lifting his chin while moving the razor on his throat and sliding it up..

 

“You've changed, you know” Shinra said dead serious with the light from the lamp on the ceiling reflecting in his glasses and making his eyes unseen. “The Shizuo-kun that I knew would start to mess this whole place up, blaming Izaya-kun for what happened. What happened to you, Shizuo-kun?” he repeated with an unreadable expression.

 

“I think...”  he let his chin down and put the razor under the water then he pulled it from under the stream and placed both hands on the edge of the sink rolling the handle of the shaver between his fingers. “I think we angered the gods...” he murmured staring at the running water.

 

“Angered the gods?” Shinra asked surprised. “What do you mean?”

 

“Do you know the name of the shrine Izaya has checked out before?” he asked turning to his friend instead of answering.

 

“Yes, of course. Iwafune Shrine. In Osaka” he let his arms fall on his sides. “Why are you asking?”

 

“I need to get there” he stated turning back and continued while glancing at the time on the small clock he has placed on the shelf under the mirror. “Five minutes till I need to raisen the dye...”

 

“What?!” Shinra jumped at the spot. “You can't do that!” he made his way to the fake blond. “Even if you escaped those guys are going to hunt you down!” he throw his hands in the air above his head. “It's bad enough that Izaya-kun ran away! But he can get underground and hid from them! I’m not so sure about you!” he pointed at Shizuo's head. “You quite stands out from the crowd, you know!”

 

“Do not exaggerate...” Shizuo mumbled with his lips pulled at the side to get better access at the skin under his nose.

 

“I do not...” Shinra breathed out shocked. “Since when do you use that kind of vocabulary?!” he shrinked in panic. “Celty! Love! The world is going to end!” he ran out of the bathroom screaming like a banshee.

 

Shizuo glanced at the door with a frown. Shinra was right. He has changed. Not sure if for better or worse. Since he has woke up not even one curse left his mouth. The feeling of calmness was filling his mind with few lesser moments of irritation. He hadn't felt that way never in his life. The anger was flaring from time to time but was quickly dimmed by the cool rush of tranquility. He knew that Tsugaru’s influence was looming somewhere in the shadows of his mind. There was no other way to explain it. The man was not taking over, just the experiences of the other's life were making a tool on his own feelings. Is Izaya feeling the same way? As if he was sharing one body with someone else in his head? Shizuo was appreciating the change if not dreading about safety of his own individualism. Would Shimizu Tsugaru affect his own actions?

 

Shizuo moved to the door to shut it and then got into the shower. He would risen the dye and clean himself to save some time. If Nebula's people were looking for them, it was better to leave as soon as he could. Without giving them a chance to locate him. The last encounter showed him that he wouldn't win against those damned darts. Tsugaru's experience in tactics, earned on the battlefield, gave him a fresh view on the way the next moves of his current opponent would be. His mind worked differently now- without the short temper igniting the anger that used to consume him and narrowing his vision to present the world in different shades of red.

 

He was pretty sure of Izaya's next move also. The informant probably would like to confirm the things he has seen, to understand what happened to him. Shizuo looked up at the steam flowing high above shower head.

 

He started to understand Izaya's ability to predict people's moves. With enough thought put into it, he could exclude the less possible scenario.He has been always rushing into action without thinking. It used to work but not anymore. Their enemy was way clever and outsmarted Izaya himself. It didn't surprise him that Izaya vanished into thin air leaving the place first, before Shinra has even woke him up. Shizuo closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He opened a bottle with a conditioner and with a good amount of it he moved his fingers on his scalp. His own fingers didn't feel the same. He opened his eyes staring at the steam floating high above him. The ghosts of Sakuraya's fingers in his hair were filling his heart with a longing that wasn't his own. So Tsugaru's memories WERE affecting him in some way...

 

That thought was looming above him the whole time. Even with the ticket to Osaka in his hand that he has bought with money borrowed from Shinra and Celty while he was sitting in the train in a foil mood. He looked out of the window and for a second he could see Izaya laying on the other side of that white room, his face turned his way with tears in his sad rusty eyes. He growled under his breath and turned the other way looking to the corridor. He leaned his back on the wall and placed his head on the headrest. He closed his eyes trying to catch some sleep. No one was going to confront him in the train. Those people didn't know about the Shrine. Or at least he hoped they didn't. He should rest before he could get to Osaka. And if he was right, Izaya was heading to the same way.

 

He could feel the sweet tranquility right before he let his conscious slip away. But he could still feel his body. The soft cushion of the seat started to be uncomfortable. He opened his eyes to look at the rocky shore of the river he was meditating every few days. Even with their new developed relationship Tsugaru hasn't changed his habits. He took a deep breath and with a pine sticks dried with brimstone on them he started a small fire. He let it burn a little longer while he stuffed his pipe with tobacco. He stood up and with leaves burning slowly he moved back to the shrine. He was smoking it the whole way. Right before he passed the line of trees to set his foot on shrine's grounds he spotted a horse. He took a last drag from his pipe and yanked it letting the ash fall on the dirt. He moved to Sakuraya's room and stopped after hearing a conversation behind the paper screen. 

 

“You need to get rid of the monster, Mononobe-sama” he could hear an unknown male voice. “Soga clan is near our border. If this monster betray you, your life could be in a grave danger” the voice tried to reason with the young master. Tsugaru frowned. He would never do such a thing! There was a loud gasp from the stranger. “Thank you, my lord!” at those words Tsugaru looked surprised at the paper in the door frame. “Thank you!” Tsugaru moved back silently still staring with wide eyes at the door. But the words that he heard were still in a range close enough to get to him.

 

“Don't!” there was a command right after the sound of a withdrawn sword filled the room. “You may leave. I'll take care of it myself” Sakuraya's voice made Tsugaru's blood boil. He turned away and ran right to the yard.

 

He leaned on the bark of cherry tree. The shadow of the leaves was hiding him from the hot summer sun. He looked up at the green branches. The feeling of betrayal was siping like poison from the wound on his heart. He rushed to the kitchen and on his way he filled his pipe with a new portion of tobacco. He spotted the fireplace immediately. He sat beside it and with a thin stick he put the flame on the end of his pipe. He filled his lungs with a smoke. On his second intake he felt a pair of arms around his shoulders. He turned his head to the side to spot Sakuraya's smiling face. He got so used to this priest's presence that his awareness of his surrounding was letting him pass unnoticed as a threat. Tsugaru frowned. He really needed to reconsider his mind's filters.

 

“Bad Tsu-chan” the brunette whispered into his ear with a teasing tone. “That awful smell is going to taint our whole supplies.”

 

“Only here I could find a fire to lighten it up” he murmured calmly. He couldn't let Sakuraya know. He couldn't. That way he would lose the advantage over him. He would probably strike when Tsugaru's guard was going to be at his lowest. While he was asleep...

 

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYPWxymohWs** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYPWxymohWs)

 

He waited till nightfall. Right after they retired to their rooms after the dance. It was late but due to the longer day they needed to stay till the last rays of summer sun set down. As every night they slept together. Tsugaru was surprised by the eagerness with which Sakuraya was demanding his whole attention. The passion was like none other from before. He was clinging to him like a second skin. Making the first moves himself instead of waiting for Shimizu. He was the first to kiss him after they slided the door shut. He was the first to pull at his clothes. He was the first to push him on the futon and sat a top of him moving sensually. Tsugaru would be pleasantly surprised if not for the memory of the conversation he had overheard looming above their love making. He finally responded by pushing Sakuraya onto his back and trusting with his still covered hips. If this was going to be their last time he would take all he could of Sakuraya.

 

And so he was staring after at the love bits and hand prints on the pale skin. The man was sleeping peacefully exhausted by the rough treatment. He looked around their bedding. There was no weapon that the priest could use to cause him harm. Not even the dagger or a hair pin with sharp tip. Nothing. Still the wariness was keeping Tsugaru company through the whole night. He turned to Sakuraya with his back but still no movement could be heard. The brunette was out cold deep in dream land. Tsugaru looked at the moon that showed up in the crack of the open door. If Mononobe clan, with his own lover at the first line, planed to kill him then he needed to turn to people who would help him in the time of danger. To people that have something in common with him.

 

Without a blink of a sleep he pushed up with the first sun from the futon and left Sakuraya's room. He passed the corridors to reach the kitchen. He picked a rice ball and chewing it he filled his pipe with tobacco. After he finished it one of the priestess finally entered the room. He lighten up the tobacco and told her that he was leaving to meditate a little bit farther away. She bowed and said she would pass the news and with that Tsugaru left. He mounted one of the shrine's horses and with a full gallop left the grounds.

 

He arrived at the camp of the soldiers. The army was enormous. The actuality of the conflict between Soga and Mononobe hasn't been more real than after seeing the warriors ready for battle. And people were getting out of his way upon seeing the monster from Manami entering their camp. He made his way to the biggest shelter in the center. He jumped down from the horse and walked to the entrance. But before he passed it he turned around withdrawing his sword and crossed it with another one looming above his head. He looked at the man with fierce eyes glaring at him.

 

“Soga no Umako...” Tsugaru hissed remembering their very not so friendly first encounter at the shore after the ship with Tsugaru and his parent's arrived when he was still a little boy.

 

“Shimizu Tsugaru” he spilled it like a curse. “What your arrival here could mean? For sure nothing good” he pushed on the hilt of his own weapon but without even an inch moving it closer to Tsugaru's face.

 

“There's no need for hateful words” the voice from inside a tent reached their ears. Within the shadows of the tent stepped a man in royal clothing. “For sure he came here with a reason of his own. Keen on sharing with us?” the man asked looking at the blond. “I'm sure that Mononobe’s new dog has a good enough excuse” at those words Tsugaru moved his sword with his whole strength into it to push Umako away. The man landed a few meters away on his back.

 

“Umayado no Kimi” he bowed falling on his knees. “Forgive my intruding. It is true that I was send by my family as an add to Mononobe's clan but by any means, my lord, they see me me as one of theirs as I do not see myself as one of them” he said raising a bit with his hands not in the dirt anymore but rather placed on his tights with his head still lowered. “Their plan on taking my life only assured me on that. They were tantalizing my judgment long enough sending me to the fox who has put a spell on me.” 

 

“And does that fox has a name?” the prince asked looking down at Tsugaru sceptically

 

“Mononobe no Sakuraya” he said bowing deeper. He could hear a gasp above his head. He glance up only to see shock on the royalty's face.

 

“That child should be long dead” he said finally after a long moment of silence.

 

“That monster is splitting only lies” Umako run to Umayado's side and cut the air with an arm as if to dismiss everything Tsugaru has said. “You cannot believe in anything this white demon is saying!”

 

“But even a demon knows when to value its skin” the prince said turning to his brother in arm. “The stories of your own personal conflict with Shimizu Tsugaru reached my ears, Soga no Umako” the warrior stepped back with his head low. “So you're claiming that the son of Mononobe clan lives. A red eyed boy with pale skin and black hair as if Izanami no Mikoto's herself left the caverns of Yomi no Kuni?”

 

“Yes, my lord” he nodded. “But he's not a boy anymore” he added.

 

“How could he be alive after the birth that killed his mother and supposedly ended his own life?” he asked curious.

 

“Mononobe clan have their secrets” Tsugaru finally said calmly but he could feel the lump slowly forming in his throat, as if his body tried to stop him from letting the piece of information his lover shared with him on one of their happy nights. “Their great father, Nagayahi no Mikoto, ran away from Takamagahara on a boat and crashed on a land not that far away from here. The sudden accident didn't let the path to seal. So at the end of the boat there is the trace of the river sipping through the crevice to Amaterasu no Kami's lands. The fox himself said” he gulped “that his own father bathed him in that water with a prayer known to only the two of them, giving him back his life. From that day on he was supposed to serve his heavenly family and live in the shrine” he finally said looking up at the prince. 

 

Umayado was staring at him with eyes full of fear. To hear something like that didn't pull that impression only on the prince. Everyone close enough to hear the conversation were petrified. For them Mononobe no Sakuraya was a demon that had got out from the world of dead with a trick pulled by mere humans that abused the heavenly powers. Among the crowd was a buddhist monk that rushed to the prince's side and started to put some idea's into his head. Umayado nodded a few times listening keenly. After the monk pulled away he was glaring at Tsugaru. The blond scowled.

 

“My lord” Shimizu said picking the royalty's attention. “My heart hasn't changed. I was still faithful to my family's beliefs. And I'm turning my request to you, my lord, as to a man with the same values. I will help you with the conflict between you and Mononobe clan. But there is one condition” he said calmly and to that Umako snorted. “Mononobe no Sakuraya is going to be left alone for me to decide about his extended life.”

 

“You dared to force your way into here and after telling me all of that to end demanding for the life of the fox that deceived you?” the man asked with one brow raised.

 

“My lord, the conflict could end in mere weeks if you would agree to my request” the blond bowed his head.

 

“That is not a request, Shimizu” he murmured with a warning.

 

“Yet the decision needs to be made here and now” Tsugaru looked up. “They're going to look for me in a few hours. And after I return there I'm not going to come back with the same pact.”

 

[ https://youtu.be/2su-g8UgBho ](https://youtu.be/2su-g8UgBho)

 

“Let it be your way” the prince agreed after a minute of silence with an exhale of a heavy breath and closed eyes.” The monk on his side turned surprised to his prince's way. “Tell us where our messenger can find you so we would hear news from you.”

 

“I do meditate every few days in the same spot. It's near the river where the water falls from a cliff to crash on rocks before it will flow to the city. I would set a fire to smoke my pipe. After your messenger notices the smoke he may reveal himself to pick the information” Tsugaru finally instructed standing back on his feet.

 

“You really are an unfaithful dog” Umako clicked his tongue once again.

 

Tsugaru send him an emotionless stare and within few seconds turned back to his horse. He arrived to the Mononobe's shrine right before the dance started. He left the horse at the gate for one of the priestesses to look out for after the trip. He went straight to the last line of women watching the performance. Tsugaru was looking at his lover moving flawlessly. And the dance was the same as every one that he has seen till now. But at the brunettes every move he was feeling only anger instead of the previous desire after seeing the other's body bowing in that sinful move of pulling the staff up his front to pull it behind his head. 

 

“ _ Last stop. Last stop. Osaka station. _ ”

 

Shizuo was staring at Sakuraya outstretching his hand to pull the final move with his staff in the palm of his opened hand. The jingle of bells was not mesmerizing to him anymore. He could only hear scraps of conversations. Sakuraya's voice saying that he will kill Tsugaru himself. 

 

“ _ Osaka station. Please make your way to the exit. _ ”

 

He really shouldn't believe in anything Sakuraya has said to him. Tsugaru shouldn't have drank the water from the stream mixed with his and Sakuraya's blood.

 

“ _ Sir, you need to leave. _ ”

 

Shizuo looked around at the crowd of women dressed in white and red. He blinked a few times and finally shut his eyes tight with a disturbing voice in his head. He opened them after feeling the hand on his shoulder. In front of him was standing the conductor of the train. He was shaking his shoulder with a hand covered by a white glove.

 

“Oh! You finally woke up. Sir, it's the last stop.”

 

Shizuo looked around himself. He was sitting in the train. The last trace of the dream and the realisation of another relived memory sipping deep into his bones. The sorrow sitting heavily on his heart. Izaya's peaceful face still asleep on his side after the decision on ending Shizuo's life was fresh in the blond's memory. Heiwajima shook his head. It was Sakuraya who had made that decision over a millennium ago. Still! Shizuo needed to get to Iwafune Shrine and find Izaya before the people from Nebula would. If what he has seen in the dream was true then Izaya was holding a key to bring people back to life. Truth or not, Nebula wouldn’t let it pass.

 

He stood up in a flash startling the man in a uniform. Shizuo passed him without a word and walked out of the train. He looked around the station. He spotted a small shop. With the heavy taste of tobacco from Tsugaru's pipe, still fresh in his mouth, he craved a cigarette. He moved to buy his favorite brand after almost two months of not smoking. He walked out from the building while tearing the lid and picking one. He lighten it, still going forward and picking the folder with places for tourist to visit he had put under his pit to have both hands free while igniting the flame and covering it from the wind. On the first page he has found the Iwafune Shrine and he looked around trying to figure out the way.

 

There were two ways. One with a train but that meant for him to go back to the station and be stuck for one more hour in a vehicle, the other way was to walk there and it took much more time. He glanced at the full pack of American Spirits. He throw the folder into a trash bin and walked straight ahead in the direction he felt right. The anger and feeling of betrayal was fueling him giving the energy that he needed to use in some way. He put his hands into the pockets of his spare dress pants that he had gave to Shinra, in case he would need to change after stitching him. He clenched his teeth on the filter of the cigarette. He knew this irritation good enough. It was keeping him company every time he has been approaching Izaya on the streets of Ikebukuro. Even Tsugaru's techniques of calming himself couldn't work on him in that moment.

 

He would haunt that fucking flea and make him pay for that betray he now could clearly remember.


End file.
